The Bright Star And The Lone Wolf
by BlazingAdventuresses
Summary: When the newest talented ex-Chronos Number and a desperate Taoist join forces with Train and crew, what chaos is promised to erupt as they attempt to stop Shiki from bringing back the entire Taoist world?
1. Farewells and Greetings

**A/N- yo, Sorayah here and this is my chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**CHAPTER 1: Farewells And Greetings**

"You cannot leave Chronos." The elder wheezed at a petite girl with breast length hair the color of the night sky and silver-grey eyes stood in the middle of a dark circular room facing what seemed to be a giant TV. The elder studied the girl before him. She was clad in a white tank top, covered by a black jacket, she also sported a black miniskirt and thigh high boots, in which he knew a miniature sword's sheath was hidden. He could just see the tattoo XIII embellished on her neck.

"What are you gonna do about it, you old geezer? You can't fight me!" The girl retorted.

"No Celeste, I cannot fight you, but twelve others can. I don't believe, even with your extraordinary talent, you could kill twelve Chronos Numbers without backup."

"Yes, but I do believe I could injure them and get away fast." The Elder began to laugh. _Why is he laughing? Oh no is some kind of bomb just gonna drop on my head or something? _The Numbers began to appear one by one: twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and coming straight towards Celeste, Saphiria, number I. The Elder remained laughing in the background... maybe he was expecting a good fight.

"Hello number XIII, I heard you were resigning." Her voice rang through Celeste, cold, but with a hint of amusement. "We brought you into Chronos as a replacement, for the former number XIII. Chronos suffered a loss after h he left and was grateful when you came, the little sliver of light. The Bright Star."

"So?"

"Celeste, do you know why you were brought into Chronos?"

"Yeah, because of my dad."

"We _looked _at you because of your dad, we selected you because of your skill."

"Yeah?"

"Celeste, you are unlike any Number Chronos has ever seen."

"And?"

"You are almost always happy. You killed without a second glance. You always smiled. Why are you leaving?"

"I can't kill anymore. I may be trained in martial arts, I may be lethal, but I don't want to be anymore. People I've killed have families. One person gone brings so much pain and despair. I don't want to bring so much unhappiness to the world. I like to be happy, and it's hard to be happy when everyone else is sad."

"Fine, I understand. You may leave. but never cross Chronos, if you do there will be dire consequences."

"I understand, you won't hear from me again."

)*(

"Congratulation's, ma'am. Here's your license."

"Thank you sir, and have a nice day." Celeste said cheerfully. She held her shiny new sweeper's license in her hand, now, all she had to do was find Train. _Maybe I'll just find a big job, he's bound to be on the biggest, _she thought. Celeste flounced up to the notice board and looked for the person with the highest ransom. `

"Shiki seems to have the highest. It say's that he was last in a town a couple mile's from here. Train's probably out there, I'll go check the place out. Hey! Maybe I'll take Shiki down by myself."

XxX Meanwhile- in a town a few mile's away...

"Are you sure that guy was a reliable source, Sven?" Train asked while walking a random street in the city they hoped Shiki was hiding out.

"Yes, Train. I've already told you. This is an inside source. I guarantee, this is the last city Shiki was spotted in." Sven was getting annoyed now, and he was running low on cigarette's. He could snap at any second now, Train better watch his step.

"Hey, Sven, where's princess?"

"At the library, I'm picking her up in half an hour. We have a meeting."

"A meeting? With who?"

"Rinslet. She say's she has a message for you."

"Cool, maybe she wants to ask me out!"

"Get a grip on reality, and hurry up, we got to be in the cafe in ten minute's."

"Okay! Let's go then!"

"NO TRAIN, WAIT!" Train had started running down the street at top speed, and if you didn't know, that's pretty fast.

When Sven finally reached the cafe, T4rain and Rinslet already had their coffee. "Is that-" Sven started when he saw the drink in Train's hand.

"Decaf." Rins stated, which comforted Sven greatly.

"So would you like to tell us why we're here now, Rins?"

"Yeah, okay, so there's two reason's why. One: Just making sure you're here on Shiki's tail."

"We are." Train stated, sipping his coffee.

"Okay, good. Do you know what he's doing?"

"Yeah, he's trying to restart the apostales." Train said simply.

"Yes, we need to stop him before he's in cahoots with more Taoists." Sven told her.

"Heh heh, cahoots. That's a funny word." Train laughed.

"Train, would you just grow up?" Rinslet snapped.

"I'm twenty-three. For your _information_." Train retorted.

"So, Rins, you said you had a message for Train?" Sven said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah, Jenos told me the newest Number XIII left Chronos."

"Wow, there was a new XIII? And he left to? Ha, must be cursed."

"Not 'he' Train. 'She'. Her name's Celeste, I think I may have a picture somewhere." Rinslet noted, digging through her purse.

"Wow, there aren't many girl's in Chronos."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Train?" She growled, still rummaging through her bag. "Ah, found it!" She pulled out a photo of Celeste, flashing it in front of their face's. "Jenos said she might come looking for you. So be on the look out."

"Hey, she's kinda hot."

"In your dream's, Train, she's way to young for you." Sven stated smugly.

"Yeah, you couldn't get a girl like that if you tried." Rins agreed.

)*(

Celeste hoped off the train, she had just arrived at her destination, the last town Shiki was spotted in. Now, just to find Train, it shouldn't take too long, just over a million people to look through. But she was getting hungry decided to stop by a the cafe for a light snack.

XxX A few minute's later...

Plate's were stacked all around Celeste, so that you couldn't even see her face. But between two stack's of plate's, she could see the back of two guys' head's. One was brown and looked like it hadn't been brushed for a while, and the other was a little too brushed, and was graying. Glancing past them, she saw a girl who needed to find a dictionary and look up the word 'modest'. She shrugged off the sight of her, continuing to devour her pancake's.

)*(

Rinslet looked over Train's shoulder to see a stack of plate's worthy to be Train's.

"Wow, Train. I think your twin's eating over there!"

"Really? I gotta go meet this guy!" Train walked over to the person behind the mountain dishes, and before he even glanced at them, he began, "Hey, man, your apetite's almost as big as mine!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." A female voice replied.

"Dude, you're a chick?" Train stared in disbelief.

Celeste stared down at her half eaten pancake, "Does that surprise you?"

"Yeah, kinda." He glanced down at the girl, and the first thing he noticed was the number XIII embellished on her neck. "GUYS! I FOUND HER!" Train shouted loud enough to cause everyone's head to turn.

"You found who-" she paused, gasping, "YOU'RE TRAIN HEARTNET! O-M-G! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

"Cool, wanna hang out with us? We just rented a hotel."

"Yeah, I just got my sweeper's license!"

"Awesome." They knuckle-touched.

"What was your name again?"

She beamed. "I'm Celeste Orion, you can call me Star."


	2. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

**Okay, I'm Mar, and this is my chapter. Sorry about the lack of introductions, my partner like's to get to the point. Anyway, this is a joint account if you haven't figured it out yet. For more information on us separately, go to our profile. So, enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Neither my partner nor I own Black Cat.**

**Chapter Two: WHAT'S YOUR NAME?**

Amber Wakefield collapsed on the street bench, shoving her hands behind her as she sighed. Finally, she forced herself to stand up again, assuring herself that sitting around in self-pity was helping no one. She stared at the city that once so familiar to her in dismay. Lately it seemed to be getting more alien by the second, or maybe it was just the thought of her current failure hanging over her shoulders. Amber had snuck into the public library's restricted area, only to find nothing of use to her own personal mission. Even though she had no idea where to search next, she started off down the street again. It wasn't long before she noticed something out of the corner of her deep blue eyes.

_A... A bee?_ Amber stopped, her body going rigid. _It's nothing;_ she assured herself,_just a normal insect..._ But she couldn't get the thought out of her head that maybe it wasn't normal. And under any other circumstances, that thought would have been absolutely insane. But as you've probably guessed, this was in no way under normal circumstances.

She grew a bit paranoid, setting off down the sidewalk briskly. When she glanced back, moving her below waist-length blonde hair out of her face, the bee was slowly buzzing along after her.

"Oh, no you don't." She took off running unexpectedly, ducking around everyone else blocking her path. When her breath started coming out in gasps, she paused, looking back once more to see if it had actually followed. It had. With a curse, she spun and took off down the part of the street that opened into a bunch of small shops and restaurants. Once she was in that part of town, she rushed into the next turn, which she knew was the busiest place in the city. He would have a hard time following her here, in public. But to her surprise, the next time she glanced back, the bee was right in her face. She gave an shocked yelp, running straight into a small group of people. She twisted away from the girl she had collided with, giving a mumbled apology. When she jerked her gaze toward the bee again, all she saw was a fist a few inches from her.

"This what you were running from?" A man with messy brown hair and an odd collar around his neck opened his hand, the bee's crumpled body in his palm.

"I-I'm... just allergic to bees." She stuttered uneasily. Collecting herself, she pushed past them, hurrying down the street.

**-+*+- A few minutes later...**

Amber swung into the booth, dropping her head in her hands. The first place she had seen after the encounter was this dinner, and she had shrugged in it easily. The thought that Shiki was still looking for her sent chills down her back. _Maybe... I've bitten off more than I can chew_. She leaned against the glass window that had started to burn with the heat of the afternoon sun, knowing that whatever happened, there was no way she could give up. Not now. There was a thunk next to her, and she glanced over to see the same girl that she had ran into before sliding in next to her.

"Hey! You're the girl we just met outside! My name's Star." She extended her hand to Amber. "What's yours?" Amber turned her eyes away, deciding to ignore the girl. _She'll go away soon anyway_.

She tilted her head. "I said, 'What's your name?' Don't be rude." Amber continued looking out the window. "Tell me your name." Star repeated. "Please."Amber gazed intently at a flower on the ground. "Aw, come on, I'm just being nice." Star sighed, "Okay, dude, I'm being polite... a kind gesture. Why won't you just tell me your name? Hey, I was nice enough not to jackslap you after running into me, and you can't even tell me your name? I think you're unaware of who you're messing with."

Amber narrowed her eyes, focusing as hard as she could on the newly planted flower. _I guess she's not going to go away after all..._

"One. Last. Time. What. Is. Your. NAME?" She slammed her fist on table, and it took all of Amber's concentration not to glance over. She stood up, pushing past Star and making her way for the door. The now considered 'crazy' girl followed her outside.

"Oh, no, you, didn't! You don't walk away from this!" She stepped in Amber's way, pointing to herself.

"Hey Star! What's up with... why are you looking like that?" The man who had killed the bee before walked up to the quarrel, two other people behind him. "Who's this?"

"I don't know, she won't tell me her name." Star shot a pointed glare to Amber.

"I don't have the time for this..." Amber mumbled through gritted teeth. _What makes them think I owe them anything? Even my name?_ She spun away, pushing her way down the street again.

"No! Don't walk away from me! Didn't I already warn you?" Star set off at a brisk pace, following her like some kind of freak-ish stalker.

"Leave me alone!" Amber shouted over her shoulder.

"What's your name?" The weirdo psychopathic girl retorted.

Amber took off in the same unexpected manner as before, spinning and ducking around a shop. She paused once behind it, ready to plan escape route while the girl caught up, but Star was right behind her. She launched toward Amber. In surprise, Amber snapped her hand behind her and drew her last resort weapon, a steel self defense dagger. But before the girl succeeded in the tackle, or Amber's blade moved any further, a hand shot out and pinned Amber's arm to the wall of the shop. The dagger slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor. When she glanced up, the girl was being held back by the other man, and the one with brown hair had stopped her.

"Let's not get dangerous here." A girl slid between the near fight, holding her hands up.

"Hey, Rins," the man holding Amber said, "why don'tcha go pick up the princess?"

"Fine." She let her hands drop. "I really don't want to get in the middle of your fights anyway."

"Let go of me." Amber hissed. The man did, but seemed hesitant, as if she would attack the moment she was free. She leaned down and scooped up the dagger, slipping it into the hidden sheath beneath the back of her shirt.

"Sven," Star growled, "if you don't let go of me, I'm going to utilize my foot and stick it between your legs." _Utilize?_ Amber tilted her head, unsure of the meaning of that word.

"Ha, I don't think she's kidding."

Amber glared at the girl, "Define, utilize."

The in-need-of-therapy girl returned the look, retorting, "_Murder_."

"Nope, not kidding." Confirmed the man once holding Amber.

Amber turned to leave, but the man caught her wrist. "Tell me... why is a teenager wondering around the streets with a hidden weapon?"

She was beginning to get annoyed. If she wanted to get out of this without giving an answer to that question, there was one thing she could do. _It wastes so much energy though..._

"Well?"

"It's none of your business." She flicked her index and middle fingers from her left hand forward, dragging them in a difficult clockwise circle. Slowly, the scene froze and dulled. She yanked her hand out of his grasp, taking her time walking through the completely stopped street to safety. Well, it wasn't like she really had a choice there... using her tao powers seemed to drag at her body, exhausting her. She could only take it so long. But after she was a moderate distance away, she brought up the opposite hand and retraced the motion counter clockwise. The color shot back to life, and so did the people around her, moving and speaking like nothing had happened. Like no time had gone by at all. And really, it hadn't... she had just stopped it for a short time.

She drug herself to a street bench, and it was only after she had sat down that she noticed it was in the same place she had started in before.

**Hi, end of my chapter. As you see, Star REALLY isn't the serious type (as you can see) , but this is only where that begins. Will Amber run into her again? R&R! ... Please? :D**

**~Mar**


	3. Beeps, Bob, and Shiki

**hihihihihi I hope you like the story so far... I know I do :) If you haven't guessed yet...this is Sorayah :):):) anyways... Mar and I will be mentioned and pictured some during this chap... But it will be awesome and have lotsa funnies 4 YOUUUU! I would also like to thank our VERY first reviewer: TalesOfLegendia Fan! u rok and have great taste in stories! :):) THANX SOOO MUCH!**

**CHAPTER 3: BOB, BEEPS, AND SHIKI**

"Trainy poo! I'm HUNGRY!" Star whined.

"Sorry, but we're broke." Train told her glumly.

"HOW THE **** ARE WE BROKE TRAIN?"Sven shouted, "We just got 10thousand yin from our last mission! HOW DO YOU BLOW 10THOUSAND YIN IN ONE DAY?"

"It's actually really easy." Train replied.

"Oh really? Well refresh my memory Train."

"You take a seven yin cab ride and leave the rest in the back seat."

"You WHAT!"

"Hey guys...just drop it okay, we'll just find another local dude for dinner and see what we can do from there." Star suggested.

"Train, you are lucky Eve's in the next room or I 'd be using some R rated language right now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx A few minutes later XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well, lets get this guy for lunch money, and how about this serial bank robber for the next couple of weeks." Star suggested, looking up at the sweeper notice board.

"Sounds good to me." Train agreed.

"Sounds like we wouldn't be in this situation if train wasnt such a nimrod."Sven accused.

"I HEARD THAT!" Train shouted, insulted.

"HAHAHA!"

"THATS NOT FUNNY STAR!"

"Not that, this!" Star flashed the wanted poster for the serial bank robber, "Look at this guy's name!"

"DUDE! IT'S BOB! HAHAHAHA!" Train exclaimed, even Sven and Eve laughed a little.

"NOW FOR THE SMALL FRY!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx after the crew caught the small fry XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"LUUUUUNNNNNNCCCCHHHHHH TTTTTIIIIIMMMMEEEE!" Star and Train exclaimed in unison.

"Fine, but we have to go to an all you can eat bar, we can't afford these two's appetites anywhwere else." Sven noted.

"We could, if Train wasn't such an idiot." Eve said in a monotone, though Star noticed her high-five Sven very discretely as they headed to the restaurant.

"Mmm, all you can eat." Train started, "The best four words on the planet."

"Yeah, all you can eat," Star agreed, "I take that as a challenge." she smirked in Trains genereal direction.

"Is that a THREAT?" Train inquired.

"You betcha, the one who eats the most wins, loser does the other's chores for week."

"YOU'RE ON!"

XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx 10 seconds after they paid to get in XxX XxX XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXxX

Train and Star collided at the fried chicken. Star nearly strangled Train for the macaroni and cheese. Train had to resist the urge to pull out Hades toward the dessert stand. Star pushed Train out of the way to get to the steak. Train jumped over Star and five other people to reach the mashed potatoes. This went on for about an hour, it stopped for about a minute while the two of them ate.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX A few minutes later, when the manager was finally fed up with Train and Star XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"GET OUT OF MY RESTARAUNT!" The owner shouted.

"Wadid we do?" Star and Train asked the manager, who was beet red.

"YOU DESROYED MY RESTARAUNT!" the man shouted.

"We also paid you." Train thought alout.

"YOU'LL BE PAYING FOR THE DAMAGES, AND FOR THAT POOR OLD LADY'S MEDICAL BILL!"

"Hey, she was the one swinging around the cane," Star noted, watching the ambulance leave the restaurant.

"And she probably has insurance." Train added.

"YOU JUST GO AWAY! AND DON'T COME BACK! _EVER_!" The manager yelled, "I'm giving your SANE friends in there the bill for the damages." he jabbed his thumb back at the restaurant.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX back at the apartment

"A food eating competition." Sven paced angrily in front of Train and Star, who sat on the couch, "A food eating competition?" He sounded hysterical now. "A FOOD EATING COMPETITION!"

"Sven," Star asked cautiously.

"WHAT!"

"Who won?"

"Who won what?"

"The food eating competition, you were supposed to be the judge."

"Eve, go into the next room and blare some music."

"So, Sven, who won?" Train asked this time.

"WHO CARES WHO WON THE -beep- CONTEST YOU -beep- -beep-! BOTH OF YOU ARE DOING DOUBLE CHORES FOR TWO MOTHS! AND DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ HOW MANY JOBS WE HAVE TO DO TO PAY OFF ALL OF THE -beep-YOU TWO -beep-S BROKE!"

many beeps later

"This sucks!"

"Yup!"

"Maybe when we're done Svenny will tell us who won the competition!"

Train and Star were conversing whilst sweeping the kitchen (of actual dirt). Sven had subjected them to immediate cleanup duty, and to get into the spirit, Star was wearing a french maid's outfit. The bathroom was next, DUM DUM DUM! "Wishful thinking Train, but I doubt that will happen." Eve commented.

"Aw, princess, why do you have to supervise us?" Train whined.

"Cuz Svenny told her to, and you know little miss perfect never disobeys." Star snapped. Eve went back to her book: _How to Train Your Idiot_.

Train noticed the title of her book, "You know little princess, that book won't work on us. Star and I are not your average idiots."

"We are untamable!" Star shouted, punching her fit in the air. Eve simply ignored the nimrods before her.

XxXXXxXxXxXxXxxx one clean kitchen and bathroom later XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXx

"SVENNY! WE ARE DONE! NOW CAN WE GO GET BOB!"

"Yeah, sure, come on Eve!"

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX that night in a dark

They were being stealthy and quiet, waiting for Bob to arrive. They had been tipped off at a bar Sven had led them to. He wanted Eve to wait outside, but she insisted that it was more dangerous to wait out there alone than to go into a bar with them. Noticing a hobo looking their way, Sven hurriedly led Eve into the bar.

"Look! Is that him?" Star questioned in a whisper, she had noticed a figure standing at the end of the alley.

"Who's that though?" Train wondered, noticing a female figure walking toward whom they thought to be Bob.

"Hello again...Amber." the man said

"Shiki." She replied.

**dun dun dun! CLIFFHANGER! I know you hate me now, but be patient, we should update soon**

**love, Sorayah :)**


	4. It's Amber

**It's Mar again, and just to let you know, sometimes we might switch senses between characters. But I always write Amber, and Sorayah writes for Star. Always. So... on to number four!**

**Chapter Four: It's Amber**

Amber sighed, leaning against a nearby building while her eyes fluttered to the twilight settling behind the dull lights of the city. _It's going to be night time by the time I get home... _she thought, repeating the sigh.

She was still exhasted from using her tao powers the day before, and it would be a few more days until she was rested enough to try again... or to move properly, at the very least. But her grandmother's house wasn't very far, she was almost there. Amber pushed herself back to her route, taking a few steps forward. Then she stopped. There was a change in the atmosphere, slight, but definite. She bit her lip, then slowly spun around. There was no way she could head home now, _he_ might follow her. And that was the last thing she needed.

Her eyes cut to a narrow alley, where the sense seemed weakest. She had no clue where it ended up at, but if it would get her safely away from Shiki, it would work. Keeping a slow gait, she moved to the entrance. _Maybe he hasn't sensed me yet..._ A hopeful, yet doubful thought. The twilight from before didn't reach between the buildings that she slipped through, but something else did. Amber winced as she noticed the pressure in the air increase, but she kept walking along. _He's already led me into a trap. There's no use in running... not now. Just keep going and don't panic._ But she knew that would be hard, considering there was no way she would allow herself to be captured... or killed, for that matter. If that happened, then everything would be lost, not just her life.

"Hello again... Amber." A voice drifted from in front of her, and she stopped.

"Shiki."

"Going to run again?"

"That depends."

"Your Tao powers are not enough to even sense another Taoist correctly, but your going to use them?"

"Oh, I've figured that part out."

"Then you must be exhasted. So whats the point in trying them again?"

"I have a very good reason." She jerked up her left hand, positioning her fingers the same as the last time. Gritting her teeth against the pain throbbing through her, she started to move them.

"That won't work here." Shiki's voice was right behind her now, but she ignored the warning. The alley grayed (which was actually giving it color from the black of night) and stilled. Amber turned to skirt past him toward the exit, but to her surprise, his arm moved. She gasped as his arm collided with her stomach, knocking her backward despite the weak impact. The night returned as she struggled to regain her breath.

"But... how? I paused time!" She couldn't belive it, but he had intervened with the escape.

"Foolish girl... you didn't stop time, you meerly pushed your body to go outside the possible borders of speed. And you're much to slow at that."

Her body ached, making her shake slightly. She moved her hand again, relived that she could still move at all, and slowly reached behind her head. Pulling out the hidden dagger, she replied, "Like I said before, I have a very good reason for this."

"Something that's worth dying for?"

"Someone who mean's more than that." She stumbled to her feet, forcing herself to forget about the pain it stirred inside her. Amber made a weak lunge for Shiki, not shocked as he sidestepped and grabbed her wrist. He twisted the blade to face her, pinning her against the side of the building as he shoved it into her shoulder. It got a yelp out of her, even though she knew something like that would happen.

"Either you join me, or you die."

"I'll... do neither." She hissed back.

"That's enough... Shiki, you're underarrest." Someone jabbed a gun to the side of his head, and some type of half sword appeared on the other.

"No fair, Train! I'm going to capture him!"

"I was here first!"

"The Black Cat." Shiki losened his grip against her.

"Yeah, that's right."

Shiki shot his gaze back to her. "It seem's I'm out-numbered... but we'll meet again." He smiled at her, but she barely noticed. The edge of her vision was blurring, quickly spreading until all she could see was the black left over.

**~)*(~**

Amber blinked her eyes open at a white ceiling, the first thought flying through her head, _I'm not at Helen's house. Then... where? _Starting to sit up, she paused_. My body's moving... but I can't feel it. I'm completely numb_. She mentaly cursed Shiki, lowing herself back to the bed. _So what now?_

The door flew open, a girl poking her head in. "Hey! She's awake!"

"Alive, more like it." A man stated in the background. Amber blinked. _It's that crazy girl from... _she paused. _How long ago?_

"How long have I been here?" Her voice interuppted a reply from... Star. _That's her name._

"Since last night." She frowned. "Shiki got away..."

Someone else walked through the doorway. "Yeah, that dumb-"

"Train, not while Eve's here." The man who spoke before cut him off.

"-pancake."

Star turned to him. "Dumb... _pancake_?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

She smiled. "Awesome."

"There's something serious we need to talk about." The person talking from behind before stepped in the room, followed by a little girl.

"Have some fun, Sven."

Sven ignored Star's comment, staring at Amber. "You're a Taoist."

The room seemed to go silent then, as if waiting for her response. "Yes, I am."

"From the battle last night, I would guess you're working against Shiki?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his, holding her ground. "I work only for my own goal, other's sides do not concern me." There was a long pause in the conversation, Sven and Amber staring each other down. _It's as if he's trying to figure me out_.

"Why doesn't she stay with us?" Star piped up, breaking the silence.

"It's not like she's going anywhere soon." Train added as Sven turned to Star.

Amber expected Sven to object, but he simply said, "That's a good idea." Then he glanced down to the girl. "What about you, Eve?"

"It is fine with me."

They all looked at Amber. "Well?"

She opened her mouth to snap a 'no' at them, but hesitated. These guys saved me from Shiki, and if I just head out on my own again, he's bound to catch me...

She closed her eyes. _"Fine." _

"Wait." Star smiled at her. "We have to know your name."

"It's Amber."

**~)*(~ Two days later ~)*(~**

Ever since yesterday, the numbness had dissapeared, but now Amber wished she had it back. In it's place came the pain again, everytime she moved it hurt. But there was no way she would admit that, even after Sven told her the rules about how she had to do chores and help with the bounty hunting. All she had done was nod. But at least she could pay her part for staying with them somehow.

Now she was cleaning with Train and Star, ignoring thier chat and talking as little as possible. When they asked her a direct question, she gave a single-word answer. Eventually they learned to quit trying to start a conversation with her. She was better left alone.

"Hey guys," Sven stepped in the room they were cleaning, a cigar in hand, "we need to try and find Bob again. We're getting little on money."

"Ha, Bob."

"Train, this is serious." Sven sighed.

"Should we try the bar again?" Eve suggested.

"Well, there isn't really anything else we can do."

"Let's ditch this." Star said happily to Train, throwing down her broom.

"_After_ you guys finish."

"Why aren't you and princess working?" Train complained.

"Because we don't do our part at the last moment."

Star and Train went on grumbling about the work, while Amber said nothing.

**That's it for my job right now, sorry for Shiki's OOCness. Oh, and miss-spelled words. ^_^ Well, I look forward to next chapter. R&R!**


	5. Dirty Little Secrets

**Sorry for the late update, I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. So, deal with it XD**

**Disclaimer: We no own Black Cat**

**Chapter 5: Dirty Little Secret**

Sven sat on the couch and pondered the unconsious girl in the next room. He thought back to the other night's fight.

_"Like I said before, I have a very good reason for this."_

_"Something that's worth dying for?"_

_"Someone who means more than that."_

_Who could she be talking about? Well I can't just walk up and say, 'Who was it that you're willing to die for?' and besides I can't just allow a taoist to freely roam the streets. Better to keep her on our side, the less Shiki has, the better. _He heard Star talking to the girl, and decided to join in. If anything, this just might go his way.

xXxXxXxTwo days laterxXxXxXx

Star was frustrated...all this cleaning was getting her nowhere. She and Train contues to cmplain about their amount of chores, and how little of them Sven and Eve seemed to do. Amber kept to herself...obviously uncomfortable working with two hooligans like themselves, and only spoke when directly spoken to. After a while, Celeste and Train gave up trying to make conversation and cracked jokes quietly between thmselves... mainly about Sven's graying hair. "You probably have your own patch by now," Star commented. They too had wondered about Ambers 'Special Someone' but weren't that concerned with it. "It could be a boy." Star suggested.

"You mean like a dirty little secret?" Train inquired.

"Ill keep you my dirty my dirty little secret, dont tell anyone or you'll be just another regret..." Star sang as they continued cleaning. Amber was on the other side of the room sweeping.

"Hey guys," Sven stepped into the room they were cleaning, cigar in hand, "Wen eed to try and find Bob again, we're getting kinda low on money."

"Ha, Bob."

"Train, this is serious." Sven sighed.

"Should we try the bar again?" Eve suggested.

"Well there really isn't anything else we can do."

"Let's ditch this." Star said happily to train, throwing down her broom.

"_After _you guys finish."

"Why aren't you and princess working?" Train complained.

"Cuz we don't do our part at the last minute."

Star and Train went on grumbling about the work while Amber said nothing.

xXxXxThe next day on a busy streetxXxXxXxX

Star positioned herself in the middle of the street, looking for Bob's face. She scratched her arm...she HATED her disguise! She wore a red corset with black laces and a jean skirt that was NOT doing its job. She also wore a thick black choker to hide her tattoo and her trademark black boots in which she had Aries hidden. _Why did _I _Have to be the one to dress up like a hooker? _She pondered as she waited for Bob to arrive. When she saw him, she shouted the code word they had agreed on.

"HOOPLAH!" Nothing happened..."HOOOOOOOOOOOOPLAH!" She waved her arms in a frenzy, "HOOP freakin PLAH" Still, nothing happened. "AMBER! IT'S BOB!" Ambers head snapped up, apperently she was unaware of the code. She made her way swiflty through the crowd and the others cam out of their hiding spots. Bob noticed them...and had nowhere to go but back, which led him straight into a dead end alley.

_Perfect_.

"Hello Bob," Star said, moving in on her prey, "Hope you enjoyed your freedom while it lasted...because you're going to be locked up for a long time." She reached insode her right boot and pulled out what seemed to be a sword's sheath. With the push of a button, a curved blade shot out from both ends. Train brandished Hades, and a few gun barrels emerged from Sven's magical breifcase. Even Amber stood ready for attack.

"Do you want to do this the easy way?" Train asked.

"Or the _fun _way." Star added with a devious grin.

"Easy way! Easy way! J-just take me!" Bob fell to his knees and raised his arms in surrender.

xXxXxThe next day at an outdoor cafexXxXxX

"Are the missions always that easy?" Amber inquired, she had taken the seat between Eve and Sven in hopes that the crazy of the other two wouldn't rub off on her.

"No, Star just used a little too much of her assassins flare," Train smiled.

"Oh, stop it Trainy...You're embarrassing me!" Star gushed in an overly dramatic voice.

"And I thought we had to second the code word, Star..."

Train raised his hand awkwardly to show that it was he that had seconded the word. "You're an idiot."

"Hey! it was my idea! Give me some credit!" Star exclaimed.

"Okay, fine, you're BOTH idiots." Amber hissed, pleasing th two across from her. Just then a waiter came up to them to take their order. Train was suspicious...He was sure he had seen that face before.

"lINNY! GET OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG! And take off that silly false mustache." Star jumped out of her chair and hugged the waiter.

"Erm... Hi Celeste..."

"Oh you silly, stop with the formalities and call me Star!" She hugged him once more, "And for Pete's sake, take off that silly disguise!"

The waiter removed his false mustache and glasses to reveal himself as non other than the notorious master of disguise...Lin Shaolee!

The table, aside from Amber and Star, was in complete shock. If Sven's eyes bulged out any more, they would bulge out. "Why the awkward silence?"

"We tend to be shocked when the enemy is near," Sven hissed.

"I have no business with you Vollfied, I am here for the Black Cat and Bright Star."

"Why?"

"Chronos is in trouble, and we need your help."

**Don't hate the cliffie baby! Or me lol, sorry for the delay and I hope youy enjoyed the story!**

**Love forever**

**Sorayah**


	6. Hitsuzen

**Okay, Amber's turn. :( Sorayah left me with a cliffhanger... eh.**

**Disclaimer: NO! There's no way in this wonderful earth of ours that we own Black Cat. (But it is awesome.)**

**Chapter Six: Hitsuzen**

"Upgrade."

Train snorted. "Are you kidding me? That's nothing!"

"Oh really?" Star fiddled with controler for the video game they were playing, shooting Train's character.

"Just dumb luck."

"I don't need luck, I have mad A pressing skills!" Amber, sitting beside Eve on the couch, rolled her eyes at the two. Train shoved Star out of the way, his eyes glued to the TV. Star tackled him in turn, making an attempt to jerk away his controler as the video game turned into a wrestling match. Frowning, Amber wondered how the two doofs on the floor could be the same people as the serious 'Ex-Numbers' yesterday. She hardly understood a word of what they were talking about, only that an important woman had let herself get caught, and that Train and Star's past was mixed up in it. The man, Lin Shao Lee, requested thier assistance. They had declined.

Lin agreed to keep them out of it for now, but had said, "If we figure out who did it, I will come back and let you know."

"I have a good idea who it was." Sven muttered.

Train didn't say anything the entire time, but as Lin began to leave, Star shouted, "But who's actually going to take our order?"

She shook her head, maybe she _could_ belive it was them. She glanced over to Eve beside her, reading. The girl hadn't said much the whole time Amber had been there, but... there was something familiar about her._ Of course_. Amber smiled as she realized what it was. _That long blonde hair look's almost exactly like... _her thoughts trailed off, and she started feeling guilty._ I... I need to leave the first moment I get a chance..._

"Is there something wrong?" Eve's voice brought her back to reality, her scarlet eyes shifting to stare at Amber._ No_, Amber realized,_ I've been staring at her_.

"I'm sorry." She turned away. "You just... look like someone I know."

"Oh." Was the girl's last reply as she went back to her book. _What an ecentric group... although, I guess I'm one of them now. But, anyway... it's almost dark out. Maybe one night won't attract Shiki to me? Yeah, I can leave for one night..._

**)*( Later )*(**

Even though she was a bit nervous, this was something she had to do. Amber didn't tell anyone that she was sneaking out for the night, well, then she wouldn't exactly be sneaking. Slipping out the door of the group's hideout for the area, she started off down the street. The sky was pitch black, but the street lamps were lit to light her path. This was dangerous for her, Shiki was able to sense her tao powers if he was nearby, but then again, who said that he was nearby? Well, that was the hope she was riding on. Not many people were out at this time, but she hurried her gait.

The thought of Shiki brought back the memory of pain. At least it was only a memory by now, except for her shoulder. But even it didn't hurt as badly as it had a few days ago. She rounded a corner, coming up to a flower shop that she knew was attached to her grandmother's house. The door was locked, but that wasn't a problem for Amber. She meerly stuck a card between the lock, opening the door easily. A bell rung softly as she entered. Strolling to another door in the back, she knocked. A few moments passed as she waited. Soon enough, an old woman drew back the curtains to stare at Amber in surprise. Letting them drop, there was a click, and the door opened.

"Hello, Helen."  
"Amber, " the woman sighed, "where have you been?"

"Searching, just like I promised." When Helen gave her look, she assured, "Nothing happened. I'm fine, I... just made a few friends. I've been staying with them."

"No street fights lately?"

"No, I'm fine." Well, _Shiki's more than a street fight._ Amber stepped pass her grandmother into the house, to see a small girl peering around to look at them. The moment the girl spotted Amber, a smile split her face and she immediatley rushed over.

"Amber! You're back!" She cried happily, wrapping her arms around Amber's legs.

"Yes, for the night." Amber dropped to knees to hug the girl back. "Sorry for the wait, Kit."

Kit opened her mouth to say more, but Helen cut them off. "Kit, dear, I need to talk to Amber for a moment..." Kit looked up at her dissapointment, but stood to leave the room.

When Kit had gone back to her room, Helen sighed. "Give this up, Amber."

"Not an option." Amber replied quietly, still on the floor.

"There isn't anything you can do about her."

"But there is." A flash of anger shot up through Amber, and she gritted her teeth.

"I don't wish to loose both of my granddaughters at once."

"I've alreay told you, I'm not going to die."

"You leave for days on end, come back injured, then leave again. Just... stay here with Kit."

"I'm not playing that game, Helen. I'm thankful to you for taking care of us all these years, but... I'm not playing that. I'm not just going to give in, wheather it's the smart thing to do or not."

"Amber..."

"Nothing that you say will change my mind, just accept it."

Helen was silent as Amber stood up. "Like I said before, I'm only staying the night. Those friends of mine are helping me out more than they know. I need to leave in the morning, but I'll be back." Without waiting for an answer, she left to join Kit in her room.

**)*( Around Four In The Morning )*(**

Amber shifted around Kit's sleeping body, trying to leave without waking her up. She had stayed up late, playing games to entertain the little girl. But now, her efforts had failed, as Kit sat straight up.

"Are you... leaving again?"

Amber put on the best smile she could, "Yes, but I will be back."

"I don't get it... you're never here anymore."

"I leave because I have to find something."

Kit frowned. "But what use is that?"

"Well, " Amber sat down beside her, "I'm trying to protect your Hitsuzen."

"My... what?"

"Your fate. You are rather special to me."

"Do you promise? That you'll come back?"

"Of course I do."

**)*( **

As she slid back into the house, a voice stopped her. "That's unusual... a girl so scared of being alone slipping out in the middle of the night."

_Sven. Why does he care?_ True, Sven was standing right in front of her as she closed the door.

"I had something that I needed to do." She tried to step pass him, but he moved to block her way. She looked up at him in surprise. _What's he doing?_

"I thought you were afraid of Shiki finding you."

"I am, but one night isn't long enough for him find me..."

"Or, are you even scared of him at all?"

"What?" It took a few seconds for her to realized what he was accusing her of. But when she did, infurriation jolted through her entire being. "Are you saying I'm on his side or something? That I snuck out to plan your deaths?" Sven was quiet, confirming his thoughts.

"You're... kidding me! I left to visit my six-year old sister who has cancer, and you're blaming me with teaming up with that jerk who is trying to kill me!" She couldn't belive it. They didn't even trust her.

Now Sven looked shocked, as if that was the last thing he had expected her to say. There was a tense silense, which he only inturuppted by muttering, "Train, Star, stop easedropping and at least come out."

One of the room doors opened with the two looking rather sheepish. Amber didn't stay any longer, instead she turned and walked out the door.

**Mwahahahaha, now she has to deal with that. Anyway, reviews would be wonderful~**


	7. Family

**Chapter 7: Family**

_This isn't right. I have to stop her. _Star watched as her friend stormed out the door. Mentally preparing a heartfelt speech she grabbed Amber's shoulder and spun her around._Joke, I need a joke. _

_**No, You cannot pass of all your problems with this mask of humor anymore, Celeste **_

_Stupid voices...GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_**I'm only here because you need me.**_

_Okay, HEARTFELT SPEECH TIME!_

_**Star...**_

_Fine..._

"What do you want?" Amber snapped.

"I want to help you, whatever I can do. I need you, and you know you need us."

"I don't need anyone."

"You need your sister." That was below the belt...

Ambers face filled with fury and she shoved Star back a few steps. "Just go away, I don't need any of you." She began to walk away again but Star grabbed her shoulders with a grip of steel. Amber wasn't going to be going anywhere until Star had finished her speech.

"Don't walk away from me again. I'm not going to lose another sister over sheer bull. Amber, you know you're going to die if you take on Shiki alone. Don't worry about Sven, he has trust issues. Considering my past I should have trust issues...but that doesn't fit in with the rest of my act."

Amber narrowed her eyes..."Act?"

"Yes, the whole 'happy crazy person' thing I have going on. It's an act, mask, it's FAKE." This was the most serious Amber had ever seen Star.

"Why go through all the trouble just to hide your feelings?"

Star released Amber from her grip and headed for a nearby bench. When she sat she motioned for Amber to join her. As Amber took her seat Star sighed. "Because I would be an emotional wreck, I would have no controll over myself and lash out at everyone I cared about. I learned that the hard way."

"That's why you were an assasin, a...Number?"

"No, I became an assasin because I was alone, I didn't have anything better to do. But I didn't like it. I just wasn't strong enough to face my past. I was scared of remorse and grief..."

"Surely you have some family?"

"No, they're all dead. Daddy and my oldest sister, Melody, were murderred. My brother, Draco, was killed too. And... I killed my half sister, Carol."

"Was that one of your missions or something?"

"No, it was after my Dad and sister died. I was barely able to control my emotions. I was making dinner and she bad mouthed my ...I lost it. The knife was in my hand one second and in between her eyes the next."

There was a moment of silence, and then, "So, your act helps?"

"Yea, all my emotions are dissmissed to a small corner of my brain that has been blocked off and censored."

"Well, telling me is not really helping, is it?"

"I have to let you know that I trust you and I figured this was the best way to do it." Star smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a while. "Actually, I feel alot better than I have in a very long time...I'm glad I finally told someone."

Amber was struck for words, _To chose me, of all people. I wonder why...?_

"You know what, this calls for ice cream. Let's go get Train and Eve." Star thought for a moment, "Eve is a killjoy, I say we only get Train."

"Um, okay?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Star was very pleased with herself. She had managed to sneak out of the house, with Train and Amber, without either of the killjoys finding had also managed to break in Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream Shoppe in thirty seconds flat. She stood there, not knowing what to do next, when Train shouted, "ICE CREAM FIGHT!" and began launching ice cream bombs.

"You're kidding me." Amber crossed her arms. "This is ridicul-" She was cut off by a cold blob of ice cream in her face. "Okay, it's on." She scopped up some, but right before she couold throw it, they were all interrupted by a very annoying sound.

_"Ring-a ding ding a dong, ring-a ding ding ding!" _

"Hey, Sven's calling us!" Train clicked the cell enthusiastically. "Wuz up, Svenny?"

"Where are you?"

"Erm... at a friends..."

"You don't have any friends."

"Do too!"

"Okay, who?"

"Um... Ben. And Jerry."

Silently, Star was motioning for Train to shut up.

"YOU"RE GETTING ICE CREAM?"

"See ya." Click.

And the fight continued. While dodging a scoop of vanilla, Amber noticed something outside the shop door. "Dude, what the crap is that?" Star had seen it, as well.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should hide..." Amber added in a paniced voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sven was ticked. _What on earth could've been going through these these people's head, to break into an ice cream shop? _He's almost expecting this from Tain and Star, being the idiots they are, but not as much as Amber. He subjected them all to boot-camp-like claen up duty, and had suggested they take better lessons in hiding from him. When he had arrived at the ice cream shop, he had found the place in ruins. This was the second time he had to lecture them in not playing with thier food. Maybe if he starved them, they would eat instead of throw it. But they would probaly end up doing this again sometime anyway, why waste the effort? Suddenly, he heard an earsplitting scream come the backroom. Expecting something along the lines of Shiki, he darted to Star's room. He entered to find her positioned in her window.

"What's the problem? I... don't see anything."

"It's.. RIGHT THERE! GET IT, HURRY!"

"What, you mean this?" Sven motioned to a cockroach on the floor. _This chick can walk up to an S-ranked criminal without breaking a sweat, but a raoch sends her flying? _He then proceded to squash the bug, and pick it up in a tissue. As he was heading to flush it down a toilet, he heard Star shout after him, "I was only scared because I thought it was one of Shiki's bugs!"

_Yeah, right_.

**Sorry for the delay, but just because I'm lazy dosen't mean you can be! Review!**


	8. Movie Night!

**It's Mar again~ Just for fun, Sorayah and I have come up with theme songs for the characters. **

**Star: Goodbye- Sr-71**

**Amber: Time Of Dying- Three Days Grace**

**Well... That's it. ^_^' Anyway, please enjoy the story~**

**Disclaimer: Balck Cat is awesome, therefore, we do not own it.**

**Chapter Eight: Movie Night!**

"Amber. Amber!" She blinked, Star's urgent voice waking her up.

"W-what is it?" The edge in Star's actions worried her; _Is there something wrong?_

Then a smile broke her face. "It's movie night!" Amber rolled over with a groan, fumbling for the alarm clock beside her bed.

"At four-thirty seven in the morning?"

"That's what make's it fun!"

"Fine." Sighing, she sat up. There was no arguing with Star... at least they were getting an early start to the day. "At least tell me what movie it is."

"An action-packed-tense-movie full of awesomeness! The Lord Of The Rings!"

"Have you ever even seen that movie before?"

"No... but it _sounds_ good, so, we're watching it!" Star was pratically jumping with excitment, so Amber didn't say anything. "Train's getting everyone else up."

"Of course he is. I'll be there in a second."

"Okay."

After Star left, she crashed back to her pillow. _Great. Movie night... just great. There's so many other important things we could be doing right now. But they insist on a __**movie night**_. She threw her feet over the side of the bed, pulling herself to her feet_. Let's get this over with._

)*(

"Hot guy, hot guy, hot guy!" Star cheered, right in front of the TV. Amber rolled her eyes, even though she agreed that the man fighting was definitly hot. Star was acting childish... but that wasn't really shocking her. What _was_ surprising was when Train jumped down and join her. But, idiots will be idiots.

"Aragorn is sooo awesome!" She broke the chant to comment on her favorite character as he sliced at an orc. "No! Fritos got hit!"

"Froto." Eve correted quietly. A knocking interrupted the movie, making everyone jump. Star irriatatedly set it on pause as Sven answered the door.

"Lin Shaolee?"

Sven's confused voice caused Star to leap up and rush to the door, shouting 'LINNY!' very excitedly. That perked Amber's curiosity. The last time they had seen him, he had told them that if 'Chronos' found out anything on that girl, he would be back to tell them. She sat up from her position against the couch.

"Why are you here again?" Train had followed to the entrance as well. Amber listened from where she was with Eve.

"We know who captured Sephiria Arks. It was the taoist who had teamed up with Creed last year... Shiki." That sent cold dread through Amber. He was moving quickly. While they were sitting and watching a movie. She had forgot about her mission in coming here! She had promised Kit not only another visit, but her life. If Amber let Kit die... because of Shiki... no, it wouldn't be Shiki's fault, it would be her own.

"That doesn't make sense, Shiki has had Sephiria before. She simply cut away his insect curse." _Was that Train talking reason?_

"We have evidence to believe that he was not alone. He has gained others to follow his lead in-"

"Please don't say 'revolution'." Sven sighed.

"No, a search. We don't know why Sephiria is involved, but he is looking for something."

Amber bit her lip. She knew what it was. It was also what she was looking for... her own personal mission, the entire reason she had the cursed power of Tao. The reason Shiki found her.

They were both after the same thing.

She jerked as a hand fell on hers. "Calm down," Eve comanded. She didn't even look at Amber. _Is it that obvious? That Shiki makes me that nervous? _

"Train, Star... are you still firm in your descison to keep out of this situation?"

"... Yeah." Train murmured.

"I don't want anything else to do with Chronos." Star agreed.

"Well, then I must leave."

"No!" Star protested. "You interrupted movie night, so you have to finish it with us."

"I have to go."

"_You are staying_."

)*(

Even after Lin had joined them, Amber's thoughts were mainly focused on the fact that Shiki was... well... winning. She clearly wasn't strong enough to face him, but she had to do something to slow him down...

"RUN, FRITOS, RUN!" Star screamed desperatly at the screen. She was holding onto Lin's arm, refusing to let him shrug her off. "NO! GANDALF!" Now she was crying into his arm. The 'Ex-Number' was _crying_ over the death of a fictional character... wow.

Amber consitered leaving for a moment, but she knew Star wouldn't have that on 'movie night' so she sucked it up and sat there. And sat there. And sat there. _How long is this freakin movie? _

When the credits finally started poping up, Star waved another movie in her hand. "Who want's to go all the way to number two?"

"Star, I have to leave."

"Aw..." Star cocked her head, "No you don't."

"Celeste, seriously."

"Fine... and call me Star!" She yelled as he shut the door behind him. _He didn't take any time in leaving_... Amber thought.

"I'm going out for a while as well..."

"Can I come?"

"Star, I'd rather go alone."

She sighed. "Okaaaay."

Other than that, Amber didn't recieve any objections. Not from Sven._ I wonder if he actually trust me... _she shook her head. _I don't have time to worry about that. Trust isn't going to win over Kit's life. _**(A/N: If only she knew...)** _I have to get stronger. If I plan on surviving against Shiki, I'm going to need the power he gave me at it's best. Barely being to perform it once won't cut it. _

She headed down the streets that she knew so well, trying to keep her senses alert. Like Shiki had said before, she wasn't able to sense his presence. If she knew Tao, she could _feel_ Tao, and know if Shiki was hunting her. _Wouldn't that be useful._

Amber turned until she stopped at one of her favorite places. Well, not really her favorite place, but she kind of thought of it as a base. When one of her searches failed, she went there to think out a new plan. The bench in front of the library. _Let's begin..._

She stuck out her left hand, pulled it through air that seemed to be pushing against her, than stopped. Everything was grayed out, like the last time she had used it. Once again, she felt her energy draining. _**You meerly pushed your body to go outside the possible borders of speed. And you're much too slow at that.**_ Shiki's voice vibrated though her memory._ It's speed, not time. I'm moving too quickly for anyone to see but a blur... a blur that Shiki noticed_. She started walking to no where in particular. _But I'll need to fix that. If I keep it up, and get better, no one should notice me at all. Then my chances will be stronger._

)*(

"Amber... "

"Mm?"

"What are doing?"

"Sleeping."

"... Outside?"

Star stared down at Amber. She blinked. "You've been gone all day, so I came to find you... it's only five o'-clock. And..." She stopped, waiting for Amber to explain. All Amber had done was activated and deactivate her Tao, trying to withstand the energy loss. All day. _Well... I've got myself somewhere, at least._

"Well?"

"You woke me up too early with your stupid movie night." Amber muttered, closing her eyes again.

**Yay... to be honest, I went two weeks without writing any, than wrote this one day... but I'd love a review~**

**By the way, we both have watched and read the series, so it isn't exactly based off just the anime or manga... it's kind of both. When Train referred to Shiki holding Sephiria, that was off the anime... so... yeah. Just saying. **


	9. Star's Book

**YOYOYO! IT BE'Z SORAYA! (Mar rolls eyes) I be hangin at Mar's house and we figured it was about time to give ya'all another chapter :P get ready for more Serious Star! :P and stupid Train of course :D Well, now for the chappie! :P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

Chapter 9: Star's Scrapbook

A dark figure, most like likely a man, stands in the street outside an apartment. _This is the place, this is where she lives. _He stepped into the light of a streetlamp, revealing himself to have fair skin and dark hair, hair like the night, his silver eyes shone like stars as he looked up into the window where he knew she slept. He cluched the package tightly to his chest and approached the bottom apartment, leaving the rectangular package on the doorstep, where he knew she would find it. _Maybe this will knock some sense into her. _He stepped away from the door and vanished into the night.

~)xXx(~

Star sat up in her bed, stiff as a board. The nightmares had come again and this time, they were mercyless. She quickley regained her composure and wiped her visage clean of emotion. She felt foolish, not showing her fear of the nightmares, like a child hiding under blankets from the monsters under their bed. Accept these monsters were in her head. In desperate need to clear her head, she left her room and headed to the front door, the stars always helped.

Barely out the door, Star tripped over something on the ground. She lifted it to find a rectangular package with her name written on it in familiar scrawl._ it can't be, he's dead..._ She went to unwrap the package when-

"STAR! DON'T OPEN THAT PACKAGE!"

"It's my package and I'll open it if I want, Train."

"DUDE THAT THING COULD BE A BOMB!"

"No, Train, it's from my brother." Train snached the package from Star's clutch, "NO GIVE IT BACK! _NOW!" _The urgencey in both Star's voice and expression worried Train, so he gave Star her package. As she unwrapped it, a gasp escaped her mouth and she let out a strangeled cry. "He's alive." she whispered hoarsley, in disbelief.

"Who?"

"Go away Train."

"Okay." Train caught a glimpse of Star's face and left her to her buisness.

~)xXx(~

Amber rolled out of bed. Wondering why, she vaugely remembered hearing Train shout 'BOMB!' and panic flaired in her chest. She immediately threw on what clothes she had, making a point to grab her dagger while she was at it, and rushed into the hall. Just about running into Train on her way to the door, she asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing."

"... I thought I heard you shouting about a bomb or something."

"Yeah, Star just got a package from her brother, but it _could_ have been a bomb."

Train stepped passed her, but she had frozen. _Star's brother? But I thought she said..._

Amber bit her lip, moving forward to the front door again. It was slightly ajar, allowing moonlight to fall through freely. She stopped close to it, hearing soft sobs from the other side. Now that she knew they weren't in danger, her adrenaline left, leaving her wincing at the sore muscles she had ignored five minutes ago. Pushing that away, she thought,_ That's Star. She's... crying. _Amber sighed. _I really don't want to get into everyone else's busienss right now. It's... not my problem. _She turned to leave, but simply stood there. _Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around... _She cursed herself, turning back around too go see what it was Star was upset about.

The dark-haired girl was gripping a small book, sobbing uncrontrolably.

"What jerk's messing with you now?" Star's head jerked up, realizing for the first time Amber standing there. "If you want, I'll help you take him down... we'll deal with the body later." Amber managed a smile, but her tone stayed flat, now wasn't exactly a time for joking. She walked over and sat down beside Star.

"Do you... want to talk?"

~)xXx(~

Star REALLY hoped this was a dream. This was _her _scrapbook. She had made it when she was thirteen, when life was glanced down at the cover and winced. In a REALLY girly handwriting she had written _Our Family. _Star tried to hold in the tears, but she could contain no longer, and sobs racked her body. Tears flooded, not only from this pain but from all of her pain. All of her repressed memories has come back and slapped her in the turned the page and was staring into silver eyes that matched her own. A boy with porcelain skin and midnight hair looked back at her smiling. _Draco... _for so long she thought, she KNEW, he was dead. And she knew he had died hating her. But, that handwriting, it was his. And she had given him this book. One question rang through Star's mind though: _How did he find me?_ She really didn't want to think about that though. Star felt like she was being watched, after hearing her voice, and that PATHETIC excuse for a joke, Star was relived to see Amber. "Do you...want to talk?"

"No, there's not much to say. You already know basically my whole life story. The only difference is that it doesn't end with Chronos killing my brother anymore." Star's voice was filled with cold indifference. She turned to next page of the book and let out a bone chilling laugh. "That's her." She said, "That's the one I killed, that's Carol." The picture was of a pretty girl with curly blonde hair and icy eyes. She was standing with her arms around a girl with wavy black hair and silver eyes. Amber had looked over at the picture, and was about to ask who the other girl was. "That's me." Star said, reading her mind. "I was seven."

"Okay."

"You can go now, I'll be fine..."

~)xXx(~

"You have a new assignment, Number X." Belze informed him. Number II had taken lead in assigning missions and whatnot until Saphiria was returned.

"And, may I ask, what that mission might be?" Lin Shaolee aked in a monotone. He was sick of this, way to dramatic.

"Yes, I'm sure you know of Ex-Number XIII, Celeste Orion."

"Yes sir."

"She is your next mission, we want her eliminated."

**OOOOOOHHHHH CLIFFIE! lol I know you hate me but you can DEAL WITH IT! :P PLLLLEEEEEEZZZZ REVIEW! NOW! If you do I'll be your BESTEST BUDDY EVA! or you know, you could just have like a cookie or something. (if Mar will let you have any...she likes cookies)**

**Mar: Cookies? Where?**

**Soraya: They're for our reviewers Mar.**

**Mar: GIVE ME COOKIES!**

**Soraya: REVIEW BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!**

**Mar: COOKIES! - jumps soraya -**

**Soraya: PLEEASE!**

**- Mar punches Soraya -**

**Soraya: WHY?**

**Mar: YOU KNOW WHY!**

**Watch ****What Happens in Vegas****, you'll know what we mean :P**


	10. Cronos Really Needs to Get a Life

**Mar's back~ So, we've got an idea for this story up until one point... and from there, nothing. But we don't plan on ending it any time soon. Just fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: -.- This is the tenth chapter... but, -sigh-, we do not own Black Cat... although, the OCs are ours.**

**Chapter 10: Chronos Really Need's To Get A Life**

Star lasped into silence, which Amber took as a hint. She stood, knowing that there was no way she could fall back asleep after the unorthodox hour of talking with Celeste. She looked at the girl for a moment, the same one who was having fun being so childish... the same one whose past would crush her if she didn't do something about it. Soon. Amber wanted to help her further, but she had a battle of her own, and besides... this was a problem that Star had to settle with Star.

An idea hit her, something that she could do until the sun rose. She turned to Star. "I'll leave you alone... if you want." She nodded. "If I go off to visit-" she paused. Perhaps mentioning her sister when Star was so upset about her family wasn't the best idea... She started over. "I'm going to leave for a bit. Will you cover for me if someone objects?"

Someone, meaning Sven. No, she was _not_ over that yet. Star nodded again, blankly.

Amber walked back inside, to her room. She had a small bag with some money in it, after paying the bills and buying enough food, they each got a share of the bounty. She took that now, slipping back out the door and passing Star. On the short path that led around the house and into the streets of the city, she couldn't help but sigh._ Kit... I promised you I would come back, didn't I? That's one thing I can keep... _her fist tightened._ No, not the only thing. _

"Hey." A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump, spinning to face the owner of the voice. She blinked at the familiar face.

"... Lin." There was a look in his eyes that literally scared Amber. Sort of... haunted, or frustrated, even.

"Where's Star?" His urgent voice was something else to make her nervous.

She pointed behind her, toward the bench where Star was still seated.

"Why's she crying?"

"Personal reasons."

He gave her a look, but decided it wasn't as important as whatever else was on his mind. Even after he left to join Star, Amber stood there. Usually he had this cool look about him... as if everything was fine, even when he told them of... _Sephiria's_ disapearence. But telling by his action's now...

Everything was _not_ fine.

_Worry about one thing at a time,_ she told herself. _Kit comes first_. Setting off again, trying to put Lin and Star out of her head for the moment, she scurried as quickly as she could through the streets. After going up and down many confusing paths- all of which she knew well- she came to a stop in front of an old toy store. Yep, when nothing's going right, count on Amber to run to a _toy_ shop.

But a few minutes later, she exited with a stuffed bear in her arms. Then it was back to the complicated street crossing. Finally, Amber made it to her grandmother's house.

She knocked. The door opened slowly, as ususal, Helen poking her head out to give Amber that same look that she always does. Only this time, something else glimmered in her eyes. "Amber."

_There's something wrong._ Amber knew immediately, alarm filling her. The tone of her grandmother's voice, the look in her eyes... She nearly dropped the bear as she began shaking and pushed passed Helen. Helen let her. She rushed herself all the way to her sister's room, stopping when she saw her lying in bed._ Kit's an energetic little kid, she dosen't sleep unless she has too. So..._

As her grandmother came up behind her, Amber asked, "It's that bad already?"

"Yes... just be glad that she finally managed fall asleep... her side has been hurting her."

There was a short pause. "I don't have much time left, do I?"

Instead of commenting on how stupid her search was in the first place like normally, Helen replied, "No. She doesn't have too long before the pancreatic cancer takes her away completely."

Amber stood there. This... was what she was trying so desperately to prevent. Her mission... the reason why she became mixed up with Shiki... was to ensure her sister's life.

She couldn't stand it any longer. _This can't be happening_. "Give this to Kit when she wake's up..." she murmured numbly, handing over the bear to Helen.

"You're leaving?"

She had barely heard her grandmother, already going down the hall... to the front door... leaving...

What did it really matter? Now Amber was outside, gritting her teeth and fighting her surging emotions. They had done... what? Played video games, had an ice cream fight, and had movie night? _It's useless! We've done nothing! You... you forgot about Kit... how important your promise was._ She cursed herself mentally- she seemed to be doing that alot lately- and kept going. _I have to start doing something again, no matter what it takes... this isn't over. Not yet. _

_If Shiki thought he was going to mess this up, if he get's in my way, I'll kill him. _

Then she stopped, listening. There was something off-putting in the thin air of night. _No, a noise. A buzzing, maybe?_

She couldn't help but emit a startled yelp as she flung herself out of the way as a hand struck air that should've been her head. "What the pancake do you think you're doing?" Amber shut her mouth. Perhaps she had been hanging out with Star and Train _too _much.

"You are an ally of traitors of Chronos. If you are on there side, then you're fate will be the same as thier's."

"Chronos?" _Hold up, I thought our enemy was Shiki. _

Instead of wasting breath, the man... or _Number_, struck out at her again. She dodged out of the way of a knife, no, a _vibrating_ knife. "If that's how you want to play." She started to circle her fingers, but he cut her off with another swipe. Amber, being a little too slow to move this time, threw up her own dagger to block. _Thank you, Train, for shouting 'bomb' and convincing me to grab this_. But she found it hard to hold onto, the blade's violent shaking numbing her hand. Then he twisted his elbow and rammed it into the side of her head. She hit the ground.

"Little girl... would you like to know the name of your killer?" Raising her eyes, she got her first good look at him. A helmet covered the top of his face, the numerals IV marked on the side. Amber slipped her arm behind her, spining her fingers slowly.

"Kranz." She paused. That wasn't his voice. "Although, I highly doubt she's interested." A smile crossed her lips. Star. Trying her best to speed up, she finished setting up her tao powers.

Amber pulled herself up, dagger still in hand. She walked over to the enemy, reared back her dagger, and struck him. Shoulder, leg, side. She wasn't sure she could kill this man, not knowing the full story yet. So she deactivated it with the opposite hand. All most immediately, Star was on him, Ares drawn and whipped across Kranz chest. Star landed directly beside Amber.

Kranz, unable to dodge Star from Amber's attack, fell with a surprised gasp. "What...? C-celeste... you're stooping low enough... to side with a Taoist?"

That hit Amber worse than Kranz's elbow. Why? She wasn't sure. Maybe it was the way he said it... as if it was absolutely horrible.

_It is. Shiki is. Why am I so surprised about that? Being labled off as a bad guy... I should have expected it. It doesn't really matter, anyway_. She glanced at Star. "Do we finish him off?"

Star looked up at the dawn just barely visable. Then down at the lightening street. "No. Leave him here." She sighed. "We have other trouble."

"Do we?"

"Yes."

Amber stared at Kranz on the ground. "If you don't want him dead, then you'll need to deal with his bleeding."

"He can deal with it." Star looked dark again, angry. All traces of humor or carefreeness were gone. "This wouldn't happen if Sephiria was there." She muttered again.

"What's going on?"

Star shook her head. "Let's go help the others."

**Wow, I really had fun with this chapter~ Then again, I really like this story altogether. Please leave a review, and let us know if you like it as much as I do. Oh, and to Sorayah who I know will eventually read this, I changed the name of the chapter because it didn't really... er.. **_**reveal**_** what it was going to. So, R&R!**


	11. Old Ladies Beware

**Sooo, yea, um, sorry for not updating for awhile but I haven't** **been over to see Mar in a while soo yea, hehehe. i am artistically talented so I will be posting pics of Star and Amber and pics from Star's scrabpook! yays! I'll put links to them on our profile! :P now -drumroll- CHAPTER ELF! (for those of you who don't speak German that means eleven)**

**~Sorayah :D**

**Chapter 11: Old ladies beware: Star has a car!**

Star gripped the book even tighter as she sobbed. The fact that her brother was alive came with mixed feelings. She was scared, he knew where she was. Sad, she knew he hated her and probably was going to kill her. But she was happy, she still had family and could redeem herself. But it would take strength. Strength she knew she didn't have.

She opened the book again, a woman stood, she had midnight hair with streaks of silver, and pale skin. To her left was a man. His hair and skin matched hers, but the women's murky brown eyes were outshined by her husbands stunning silver ones. in between them was a girl who's hair was as dark as her parents, but it was cropped up to her ears. Her eyes were just as striking as her father's. All of the people were beaming. Underneath the picture their names were written. _Regulus, Nova, and Celeste (Star) Orion. _Star smiled. the day that picture was taken was one of the happiest days of her life. One of he last days she was truly happy.

-Flashback-

_"Mommy! That hurts!" five-year-old Star complained._

_"I'm sorry Star, but you want to look your best when you go see Lin, don't you?" Nova placated her daughter._

_"But Mommy! I don't wanna go on a playdate! I wanna play by myself!" the young girl complained._

_"But you already know Lin, he's your friend."_

_"He's a jerk! He's always mean to me!"_

_"That's just because he likes you."_

_"Boys are wierd."_

_"I know hon, I know."_

_~xXx~_

_"YOU'RE IT LIN I GOT YOU!"_

_"NO YOU DIDN'T!"_

_Star wore a smug look on her face as she pushed the young boy to the ground. "Gothcha."_

_"Okay, fine." Lin got up from the ground and dusted himself off, still in disbelief that a GIRL could kick his butt across a football field and back."Dad! Celeste pushed me down!"_

_"You're such a wuss, and my name is STAR!"_

_"Fine then, if you two cannot decide who will be it, me and your father will have to play too." Nova said to on key, Regulus appeared behind Lin and shouted that Lin was now 'it'. The game continued for a while until Lin's mom, Li, suggested they all take portraits. _

_"CHEESE!" Star had shouted before the camera captured her radiant smile._

-End flashback-

Star smiled at the memory. She turned the page, there was the other picture she had been in that day. Her and Lin, side by side, giving each-other bunny ears. "Good times, weren't they?" A voice said from above her.

"Yeah, they were, weren't they, Lin?" Star replied.

"I belive I asked you first." Lin smiled. He sat down next to Star. "What's wrong, Star."]

"Nothing." She lied.

"Star I know you, you don't cry unless you have been crushed. Now tell me who did it so I can crush them."

"Draco, he brought me this book," Star motioned to the scrapbook in her lap, "I think he's trying to tell me something."

"But I thought he was-"

"I know, me too."

"Star, there's another reason I came here."

"What is it?"

"Aw, sentimental momenet. Too bad bud, Balder's here to crash the party!"

"Balder? What the pancake are you doing here?" Star exclaimed.

"Doing what Lin couldn't. Killing you. And Lin has also been added to the list, along with any of your other allies, like that blonde girl I let Kranz handle."

"AMBER!" Star's face erupted with rage. She reached into her boot and drew her weapon. A silver sword's sheath, embellished with the numeral XII which was raised. She pressed the numeral and twin blades appeared out of either end of the sheath, which then separated into two swords**(A/N it has one name though, Aries.)**. Both blades were long and thin, crafted from pure orichalcum. Lin brandished his blankie. **(A/N: Well, it is a blankie...) **

"We won't go down without a fight." Lin put in. Balder took out his weapon (Himdall). The meatal ball whirred towards Star but she easily dodged it. Swinging her right sword and slashing his ankles. Balder fell to the ground, Himdall went haywire and crashed through the door.

"Wazz goin on- OH MY GAWD IT'S BALDER!"

"NO IT'S SANTA CLAUS!" Star exclaimed.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's Balder."

"I was being sarcastic, Train."

"Oh." Train unleashed Hades, proceeding to shoot Balder in the arm.

"If you guys have him, I'm ging to go help Amber."

"We got it, good luck." Lin said, as Star darted off in the direction Amber had left in, hoping to find her still in one piece.

~xXx~

_Oh crap! _Amber was on the ground, "Little girl...would you like to know the name of your killer?" _Good, she's still alive._

"Kranz, although, I highly doubt she's interested." Star answered. Amber, utalizing Star's distraction, rose and began striking Kranz with her dagger at a speed at which all Star could see was a blur, but nowhere lethal. Star joined in the fight, slashing Kranz across the chest. He fell to the ground. (**A/N well what did you think he was going to do, tap dance?)**

"What...? C-celeste... you're stooping low enough... to side with a Taoist?" _N_o _duh! _

"Do we finish him off?" Amber asked her.

"No, leave him here, we have other trouble." Star said, completely serious, a new mask upon her face.

"Do we?"

"Yes."

Amber stared at Kranz on the ground. "If you don't want him dead, then you'll need to deal with his bleeding."

"He can deal with it."

This wouldn't happen if Sephiria was there." She muttered again.

"What's going on?"

Star shook her head. "Let's go help the others."

~xXx~

The other's didn't need help. Star had immobilized Balder before she left, and, of course, Train had shot the arm he used to control his weapon, so he surrendered, and was sent back to Chronos to face his punishment. Sven and Eve had also joined in the fight when they heard the commotion. "Well, it looks like we have another member to our little group." Star put in.

"Great, not only do I have a hole in the door to fix, but now i have _another_ mouth to feed!" Sven said exasporatedly.

"Lin, I guess you're going to have to become one of those idiots now, huh?" Train asked.

Lin looked at Star, "Chronos are the real idiots." he smiled.

"Got that right. Linny, you can go get you liscense tomorow when Eve goes to the library and we go to get info on Shki."

"Okay."

~xXx~

"Are you sure this is it, Sven?" Amber asked as they stood outside a bar Sven had recomended they go to to get information.

"Yes, this is definetly it."

"Okay then, Sven you sure do go to alot of bars!" Star added.

"Merely for _information, _Celeste."

"DON"T CALL ME CELESTE!"

"Okay fine, down kitty."

"Let's just go in and get this over with." Amber said, heading toward the door.

~later in the bar~

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A WUSS?"

"YEAH! I AM SVEN!"

"THEN LET'S PUT IT TO THE TEST!" Train and Sven began having a shot competiton while Star and Amber sat awkwardly next to them.

"You wanna go?" Star asked Amber.

"yea." So they went and got the keys from a wasted Sven, and Star headed to the library to pick up Eve.

~A few miles later~

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I DRIVE THEN STAY OFF THE SIDEWALK!" Star yelled at the old lady who had been trying to cross the street.**(A/N poor old lady...)**

"Star, the library's coming up you may want to slow down

"NO I DON'T" Star said while making a 90 degree turn into the library's drive way.

"Star, maybe I should drive us home..." Amber suggested.

"Kay, I don't really like driving that much anyway."

~Three days later after Train and Sven got over their hangovers~

"A shot contest? REALLY?" Star stood in front of the couch where Train and Sven sat, spirits shrunken. "I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU TWO! ESPECIALLY YOU SVEN!"

"What, you wanted to compete too?" Train asked.

"Well yeah!"

Lin sighed.

**DOOOOONE! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! This chapter was longer than the other's and I iz soo happy! Since I worked really hard on this chapter could ya'all pleases review? We'll update faster! We promise!**

**Mar: Yea! really we will!**

**Sorayah: And I want you to guess these song lyrics!**

**I can't help you fix yourself/ but at least I can say I tried/ I'm sorry but I've gotta move on with my own life!**

**I LOVE THAT SONG!**

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW SVEN WILL GET GRAY HAIR AND BE ALL STRESED OUT AND JUNK AND THEY DON'T HAVE HIS COLOR IN HAIR DYE SO HE NEEDS LESS STRESS SO REVIEW! PLEZEZ FOR SVENNY!**

**DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN!**

**~Sorayah :P**


	12. Maybe We Need a Plan A

**Enjoy the... odd... slightly lameness of the best story you've ever read~**

**Maybe We Need A Plan A**

Amber couldn't help but glance around her kneees, which were pulled in close to her. Something was taking place right this very moment; something that didn't happen unless mortal danger had set in.

They were completely silent.

The entire house. Well, everyone was really gathered around the TV, but still. Then Train burst out laughing, setting the whole room in chaos.

"Sven! Hahaha, it say's you're thirty-one!"

"Yeah, you're old!"

Amber sighed as she realized they were playing the Wii-Fit, and that apparently Sven had gotton a bad score, making him thirty-one years old on the game. Then, green letters poped up on the screen. 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE YOUR ACTUAL AGE!'

"Sven! You're thirty-one?" Well. Now Star was on the ground laughing. "Hey, I wanna go next!"

Star chose the body test, and it gave her a balance game which was really simple- to advoid moving and keep the red dot on the screen as still as possible. Yeah, well, Star managed to draw a perfect star with the dot, but didn't keep it still...

Train got the same game and decided to draw a cat's face on it. "Ha, Star! My picture is better than yours!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yeah, it is!"

Star pushed Train off the Balance Board, and from there they just ended up in a fist-fight. No one tried to break them apart, maybe they all were secretly wanting to them to destroy each other. Star interuppted it once to shout, "Hey, Linny! Wanna come try it?"

"No, I'd rather not, but thanks."

She shrugged. "Your loss."

A prick of anger stung Amber, surprising herself. She shook it off. _So what if they're having fun? We may be wasting time, but we're going to the bar again tonight for a job, so this shouldn't be annoying me. But it is. _

"Amber!" Now Star had stumbled over to her, giddy and in a good mood. "It's your turn!"

"No, thanks."

"Aw, come on." Star reached for Amber's arm to pull her up. Amber winced. There was a single break in Star's attitude then. A blink outside of her 'mask' she always wore. Then she let go, smiling again. "Fine. But you can't just ignore us forever." She flounced back to the game, shoving Train aside and declaring that, since no one else would go, it was her turn.

_What was that about? _She had feeling that Star was becoming annoyed as well- by Amber's loner instinct. _Shoudn't I be able to trust them by now? Completely?_

)*(

Sliding her dagger under her shirt, Amber prepared herself for tonight. When the others were picking out a job to take care of, she would slip off and see if there was anything on her own mission. Sure, she questioned herself on wheather she should've told Star and the others that Shiki and her were fighting over the same thing. But it just didn't feel right. After all these years of trusting no one, just coming out and involving everyone else in it? No. This was her job. The others could play around and deal with thier own lives the easiest way they could, but this was how she dealt with it. Not even Shiki could change that.

"Ammmmberrrrr! We're leaving you behind if you don't come now!"

With a sigh, she shuffled outside to meet with everyone else. Even Eve was coming this time, since she had convinced Sven that she could definitly protect herself. Much to Train's disappointment, because while Star hung in the back with her, Eve insulted Train with big words that he couldn't understand. After getting frustrated a few times, he resolved to getting Sven's nerves until the only ones quiet were Star and Amber.

"When you disappear off by yourself... you're training, aren't you?"

Amber smiled at Star. "So that's what clicked earlier today?"

"Yeah."

"I've been trying to get faster. And using it so I'll grow used to the movement and not be sore, but... that hasn't worked yet."

"So I see." Serious Celeste. No, real Celeste. That's who she was at the moment.

"And it seem's the same things are happening to you."

"Huh?"

"You've been distracted, letting down you're... uh... mask."

Now she smiled. "So we've both been paying fair enough attention to each other." Amber nodded, and they continued in silence for a while. "Amber?"

"Yes?"

"What are you afraid of?"

Amber turned to give her a look. "What do you mean?"

"You've been training everyday... do you think something is going to happen? I mean, Chronos may be after us, but after that last battle I don't think they'll bother us for a few weeks at least. But you act as if you're going to die today." _Anytime. She could die anytime. Kit... I didn't speak to her the last time I saw her_. Her smile fell.

"Don't worry about it. I... simply want to help you guys on our missions. Just in case." Amber turned her head to advoid looking at Star.

"You're not a-"

"Hey!" Ahead of them, Train was waving his arms. "Why are you guys back there? We're going in now!"

Shooting a last glance to Amber, Star stepped forward. Amber followed her silently.

When they reached them, Train was simply standing there, waiting for them. Not waving or yelling or anything. Huh, weird. "Train, the unorthodoxness of your recent passive attitude unnerves me."

"Whatever you just said, good one, Eve!" Star high-fived the blonde kid. Amber sighed.

Train blinked, as if coming out of a daze, and looked down at them, regaining his composure. Ha, ha, composure, yeah right. "Hey, Star, whose side are you on?"  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm on my side."

"No, mine, or Eve's?" he demanded.

"Get real, Train. Every side is my side."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how else do you rule the world? Geez." And with that, she pulled open the door and strolled in, leaving the others with no choice but to follow. Amber decided not to slip off, since the joint was small enough that she could see everyone. For now, there shouldn't be any problems.

Star, Lin, Eve, and herself sat down at a table while Train and Sven went to look for a job. Amber leaned her head on her hands. Suddenly she had a headache... what was that irritating sound? She picked her head up to look at Star, then let it drop again. _Of course. Anything irritating is Star..._

Star was slowly- yet _loudly_- moving her chair closer to Lin every few seconds. Thus causing the headache.

"Star, I swear if-" she stopped. One of the nearby conversations had caught her attention. Not the conversation itself, really, just a word. _Salvation_. She immediately blocked out Star's annoying noise.

"Idiot- this is top secret! If anyone else knew about this then everyone would be after it." It was the table behind them. They had dropped thier voices though, so Amber could no longer hear them. But that wasn't stopping her.

Aggrestion bubbling in her- she twirled her chair around to face thier table, then demanded, "You know about the Stone of Salvation? Do you know where it is?"

Surprise quickly faded to amusement on the faces of three musculare men. One smiled. "Hear that, James?" he elbowed the guy sitting next to him. "This little girl here wants to know about the stone."

"This blondie must be out of her mind."

The third wasn't so amused. "As if we would tell some kid like you."

_Oh, you will._ With a hand motion, they world lost it's color instintly. She slammed the guy against the wall, her hand on his throat, moving fast even in her time. When she released it, the shocked faces around her caused no surprise for her. "Are you going to tell me, or will I have to kill you over this?" her tone of voice was dead serious. She was aware of the entire bar staring at them in a hushed silence. Lin had stood up in surprise, and Sven had shouted her name. She ignored that.

"Well?" she demanded.

"I... I don't know much, but thier's been a rumor about it turning up at an abandoned mansion. The Kaidal Nell Masion."

A clapping broke out among the room, breaking the silence. Amber gave a swift glance back to see Star, feet on the table and chair leaned back, giving her an applause. This seemed to shake Amber out of whatever violent state she had been in, and she dropped the man. Without a glance to anyone else, she stormed out of the bar. Half-way to the street, Star caught up with her and stopped her.

"Impresive show."

"Star, I know what Shiki is after. It's the same thing I'm after. It's the only thing that can prevent my sister from dying and by hell I'm not going to let it happen!" Amber's fist tightned. "It's called the Stone of Salvation. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, it's just, this is my fight and-"

"Amber." Star was being herself again. "I know this is your fight. I'm your friend, so... I want to join your fight." She held out both of her hands to Amber. "You can trust me. I don't know what your past was like but I'll do everything in my power to help you... or your sister."

"... Okay." Amber nodded. Then a faint smile lit her face, at the same time Star lunged at her in a hug-tackle. "Hey! Where'd that come from?"

She laughed. "We're best friends now!"

Amber blinked once. "I guess we are."

"So," Star detached her self from Amber, "we're going to the old Kaidal Nell Mansion, huh?"

"Yeah... time to start on plan A?"

"But of course!"

**SO SORRY! We haven't updated in so long... I havent been in a writing mood but I finally got it done.**

**Please review!~**


	13. A House With a History

**I feel like I do this with every chapter but I am soo sorry for not updating. You see I've been grounded : ( But I checked reviews today and we have 20! I AM SOOO HAPPY! I want to thank all of the people who have reviewed our story and I want to give a shout out to Mar cuz I haven't seen her in forever and I miss her like crazy. So now I shall begin the next chapter of our story…**

**Star couldn't recall why, but that name-the name of the mansion she was supposed to go to with Amber the next day-it was familiar. There was no time to worry about that now though, she had a show to put on.**

"Sven!" Star called out as she walked down the man hallway from her room.

"What do you want, Star?" Sven replied, bracing himself for the worst.

"Tell me if I have a fever, I'm not feeling to good. Gosh-I hope I'm not coming down with anything." Star lied. Sven felt her forehead, and thanks to her flat iron her forehead WAS warm.

"You do feel a little warm, maybe you should see a doctor." Sven replied. Then, right on cue, Amber appeared.

"Well, I'll take her if she wants somebody to go with her. Safety in numbers and all that, what with Chronos and Shiki on our tails and all." Amber recited, having practiced this with Star before, to assure a flawless performance-so that they wouldn't be missed when on their private mission.

"Alright then, Star, I hope you make a full recovery." Sven left the girls to themselves, probably to smoke a cigarette but nobody really cares because he plays only a minor role in this story.

As Star was making her way back to her room (which she shared with Amber) she happened to run into Lin. "Hey Star."

"Oh, hi Lin. Sorry, but I have to be returning to my room now. You see, I'm not feeling so great." Star lied, and she prayed he would believe her.

"I'm not buying it." _CRAP! _

"Buying what? I'm not selling anything. Haha Lin, you must be going c-crazy" Not only did she stutter but her voice had the telltale quaver that it only got when Star tried to lie to Lin.

"Hmmm, maybe I am. Well I better go finish my kitchen raid before Sven comes back from his cigarette break." Lin noted, "I hope you feel better Star." Lin said as he waked toward the kitchen. _He so didn't buy that._

_)xXx(_

Star put on a black mini dress and her thigh-high boots, she slipped Aries into her right boot and a handgun in the sheath that was strapped to her thigh, underneath her dress. Amber was in her usual ensemble of a green tee shirt and black pants with her dagger in its sheath under hr shirt and a backup on the opposite side. They were ready- this was life or death.

"Are you ready to go?" Amber asked.

"One second, I have to use the bathroom." It wasn't a total lie-Star really did have to pee-but she was going to make a detour on the way. She stopped by Lin's room and dropped a note on his bed.

_Lin,_

_If we're not back in three hours find us._

_~Star _

Hopefully he would.

)xXx(

The mansion towered above them, ivy climbed the walls of the tall, white building. The paint was peeling off of the house. It was obvious it had been abandoned for a long time. It stood three stories high and had two great pillars at the front and the door hung open. The yard was wild and unkempt, but still, the house has remnants of beauty.

It was so strikingly familiar to Star, but still she could not bring herself to remember why it seemed that way, this place seemed hard to forget. _What if I don't want to remember?_ Star wondered. "Amber, this place scares me."

"I know, it's really creepy."

"No, not that, it just seems so familiar, but I cant remember why." Something rustled in the grass near them. Star saw something black disappear into the wild yard.

"What was that?"

"Probably a cat. C'mon, lets go inside."

The inside looked like a typical, cliché, haunted house, but it still gave the girls the creeps-and it kept them on their toes. As they approached the kitchen area of the house, Star had the eerie feeling that she was being watched. When Star entered he kitchen, she cast her eyes over the room, focusing on the bar, where there was a faded bloodstain. _NO. No, this can't be. _"Amber, I think I know why this place is so familiar." Star's voice was panicked.

"Why is that?" Amber replied, worried. She had seen Star serious, but never scared-not like this.

"Amber, this is my house. This is the house where I killed my sister."

"Oh, really? Well, we can leave if you want to."

"No, It's fine, really."

"Okay then, but why does it have such a weird name?"

"We sold it, and the new owners re-named it. Then they found out why they got it so cheap, couldn't sell the house, and abandoned."

Then another disturbingly familiar voice chimed in, "Very smart Celeste. Now, can you figure out who I am?"

"DRACO!" A man with porcelain skin and dark hair walked into the room, the silver in his eyes glinted as he studied Star. "Draco, I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not. I'm here to make sure you are though, Shiki's orders."

"Well, if you're going to kill her, you're going to have to go through me." The voice of Lin Shaolee rang throughout the house as he came seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Amber, you go find your rock, this is my battle." Star announced, and braced herself for a fight, probably to death. Although, she doubted it would be her own.

**OOOH I bet you hate me now ;) But aren't you glad I updated? You better be. Now please review and I would be ever so happy.**

**~Sorayah :P**


	14. Meaning of Memories

**Hey guys. The going may be slow here, I seriously havent seen Sorayah since December 4th... not that the date is IMPORTANT or anything... . **

**^^'**

**Anyway. On to Amber.**

**Meaning Of Memories**

Amber shot a glance to her companion. "Leave? I don't know if-"

"This fight's mine, okay?" At the look from Amber, she switched gears. "Besides- you need your energy for Kit. The stone could be here... _go_. I've got this."

She couldn't argue with that. Without any other distractions for Star, she spun and fled down the nearest hall. After a few turns, though, it was clear that it was going to be a little more challenging than hide-and-go-seek. Not only was the house huge- it was... well, pretty much the same.

_How can I tell wheather or not I'm just walking in circles...? _She stopped, her mind briefly wondering back to Star's fight._ I... I need to hurry. _Amber jerked out her dagger, slashing at one of the walls. _There. Now, if I just advoid that._ With nod for herself, she pulled open the next door and continued, dagger still in her left hand.

Except for one problem.

The room she entered was a hallway, like the last. And the wall where she had marked a single line through was still there. _That can't be right._ She hesitated, then yanked opened a door to her right. Same thing. Slowly, trying not to panic, she closed that door._ A Toaist. _She thought, _That's the only way this could be happening..._

Mentally bringing up her gaurd, she announced, "Usually people say games are for childs, but I beg to differ. But why not start the real game? Come on, already." She brought up her weapon. A few seconds passed, temping her to lower her guard, embarassed. But she honestly didn't think she was wrong, and was ready for a fight. So it was surprising when she caught off guard anyway.

A sharp stab to her head announced the beginning, making her fall to the floor. "Aghh..." But the pain didn't last long, because she soon lost reality all together- blacking out.

)*(

"Amber!"

"Come on, kid, snap out of it already..."

"Maybe some icecream?"

A sound very familiar to a punch made her open her eyes, while Star shouted, "Train! This isn't the time to be joking, she's injured!"

"Ow... sorry! Geez."

"I thought there was never a time to 'not be joking' with you two..." Amber couldn't help but mumble. _Injured? _She didn't feel wounded... just a little tired.

"Hey, Amber's awake!" Train said hurriedly, trying to get Star's attention off of him.

With a smile, Star offered her hand, which Amber accepted. "Why are we outside the mansion?"

"The battle got kinda ugly, so we finished 'em off."

"You... won?" She said slowly. "What happened?"

"Well- we fought." She shrugged. "We won."

"What happened to _you_?"

Amber glanced over at Sven. _Wait, Sven?_ "When did you get here?"

He rolled his eyes. "As if Star could finish off those creeps without us."

"She wishes."

"Shut up, Train."

"Okay."

She couldn't help but smile at how fast that answer came. "Well... I'm at least glad everyone's okay. Oh!" Turning to Star's direction, she asked, "The stone? Was it here?"

Star cast a guilty glance off to the side, then shook her head. "Sorry."

"Oh... of course. Any leads at least?"

"Nothing, unfortunately. Not on Shiki, or Sephiria's disappearance." Lin chimed in.

Amber gave him an odd glance. "I thought you guys refused to help Chronos."

"Oh... well, yes. I apologize, I suppose I still haven't forgot about my part in Chronos."

"C'mon." Star waved them all toward the exit of the masions yard. "Dunno 'bout you guys- but I'm ready to get out of this place."

"Of course." Amber followed her friend, a soft breeze of welcome at the end of that mission.

)*(

_Why... why can't I sleep? _Amber rolled over and sat up. She was utterly exhausted- definitly more than usual. She wanted sleep. Rest. But it was as if she were too tired to be able to close her eyes.

She laughed at herself. _That dosen't even make sense_. A faint smile at her own stupidity was directed to her nightstand, where she knew there was a picture of...

Then she paused. There wasn't a picture there at all._ What? _She thought, standing up in alarm. _No. No, that picture's too important. But..._ a soft headache had throbbed through her head before, but it wasn't as bad as everything else seemed to be. Now, it became a little more noticable, and she held a hand to her head. _I don't... know... _Even her thoughts seemed to be slipping her, so she started over_. What is it? I can't remember..._

Standing her ground a little, she dropped her hand and looked at the photo. _Whatever it is... it's important_. She reached out, ready to grab the small wooden frame. The moment her fingers closed around the smooth side of the blank case, something unusual happened. Her vision flinched. And not like she blinked- but more like when a movie messes up and flinches. But the world outside her head wasn't a movie, and her sights never done that before.

She had paused to process this, and, when she looked down at the picture, it happened again. Her whole vision flinched where she couldn't see, and the frame slipped from her pale hand, glass shattering against the hardwood floor.

"I..." Then the world dropped. Literally, everything fell from beneath her, leaving her to darkness. But she wasn't unconscious. Amber was just standing there, in the middle of nothing. _What's happening?_

Then, a face appeared. Then a name._ Kit! I know, it was you... I literally forgot you... how? _She shook her head, confused. The image began to fade... along with it, her memory of the very person that she was fighting for. _Wait- no! I... won't forget you... _Her headache worse, along with trying to hang on to somwething she hardly understood, made her fall to her knees, an odd feeling shifting through her.

She didn't even have time to imagine why she couldn't forget her... why she was forgetting her in the _first_ place- before light snapped up. It was crazy. Fighting a mental battle in complete darkness one moment, being blinded in another. Her head spinning with confusion, she scrambled up.

"Not bad."

Her head jerked to a boy standing off to the side, watching her intently. "W-what?"

"Your sister? The blonde little girl that you think about a lot?"

"What about her?"

"You know her?"

There was a complete blank in her head. One that was there- because this guy was the stupidist idiot she'd ever saw. "What the hell? She's my sister, moran! Of course I know who Kit is!"

He stared at her. "Huh." Looking at his thoughtful green eyes and longish blonde hair, she forgot the question she should have been asking. Only momentarily, of course.

"How do you know who Kit is? Who... are you?"

"Everything that's happened in the last few hours wasn't real."

"Huh?"

"Your still in the mansion. Your friends are still fighting, and... so are you."

Amber put away confusion for a moment to notice a reflection- one that came from the blade of a weapon. She brandished her own out in front of her.

But her enemy made no move to attack, just standing there, holding on to a flip blade. Staring. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well? You're a Taoist sent by Shiki, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you just standing there?" Amber demanded, something about this guy irritating her. At least her headache was gone, though.

"... I don't understand."

"What? A battle? Attack and dodge. Simple." She waved her weapon. The fact that he hadn't made a move yet unnerved her. A lot. Then, she watched as he flung his knife to the ground.

"No. The concept of battle is not important. But he said you were nothing, a Taoist that could hardly use her powers, a Taoist that was probably meant to die." He raised a finger to point at her, as she took her eyes off of his discarded weapon- a bit of surprise still lingering. "A simple target."

_Target?_ "It was a trap. You made me and Star seperate." Anger raising, she lashed out, slicing the wall to her left. "Dang it... Why can't I see through him yet? That's such a simple trick we just fell for!"

"No. Your mental ability is astounding."

She stared at him for a moment. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Contrary. I am a Taoist made by Shiki- to recreate the Apostles."

"Duh."

Ignoring her last comment, he continued, "My Taoist ability is that I can control mental images. Memories. Visual sight."

"I don't care!" she bust out suddenly, surprising herself. She stood there, glaring at him. _Why should I care? He's the enemy, I defeat him, I go on with my life. And to think he has the nerve to stand there and talk to me?_

"But you should." He looked her squarely in the eye. "That girl. You almost lost all knowledge of her. Of your life. No one can live life without a purpose, what if she was gone?"

"That's why I'm doing this, now."

"Exactly."

This guy was really starting to tick her off, and she pointed her dagger at him again.

He seemed to be getting a little impatient as well, at her for not understanding. "I was going to erase her from your memory all together. _Don't you see_?" He strolled toward her, daring her to attack. She had no clue why, but she didn't. She let him get close enough to even lay a finger on her outstretched blade, her nerves bouncing around inside her, iching to swing at him- but she didn't move. "I can make you believe _anything_."

Her dagger disappeared.

She took a sharp step away from him, opening her hand in shock. Realizing after a moment that she was staring at her hand stupidly, she shot her gaze back to her enemy. Then, with a seconds thought, she clenched that hand into a fist and swung at him. But he wasn't there, the hall empty.

She took a half step forward, her brian regestering the fact that he wasn't there. "How do know what is real and what is not? You can't." She spun, seeing him behind her. "You can only hope. Then how is it," he brought his hands up to emphasize the question, "that Shiki's worst failure has such control of her memories?"

"My memories? What a stupid question. My life is my memories, my memories of her. You know that. Shiki knows that. Heck, even Train- who isn't the brightest highligher in the box- knows that. But there are some things that thieves can't steal." She brought her arm up beside her, a vibrating sensation matching her hand, and finshed, "My life? I don't think so." as her blade flashed back into being inside her hand.

He was staring at her again.

"_Come on_." She dropped into a normal fighting stance with her dagger. "Stop staring and_ fight me_."

He did stop staring, but only to drop his eyes to the floor. His hair shadowing his face, he replied, "I see." Then he turned, opened a door, and mumbled, "... Release."

"What? Hey!" Amber shouted, stopping him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I failed. There's... no telling."

"You failed? For who? Shiki? As if it matters. He uses people and gets away with it. I wouldn't lie down my life for such a... pancake." She couldn't seem to find an insult worthy enough for him.

"Obviously. You are against him now."

"And that's my reason." As the boy turned again to leave, she stopped him for the second time. "Hey."

He hesitated, but didn't turn.

"If you really think that Shiki's going to do something to you because you 'failed' then don't go back. If he doesn't kill you, then a mission he sends you on might."

"... And why would you care? You were threatening me earlier."

"... Just... trying to recrute Shiki haters." She shrugged, a bit of her earlier irritation fading as she realized she wouldn't have to fight. That, somehow, thier fight was already over without completely beginning.

He didn't reply to that, instead stepping out and closing the door behind him. She stood there a moment. At first, she didn't know what to do. Then she remembered. _The Stone. _

_Here we go again._

**Sorry. That DID take a while... and its kinda confusing, but... oh well~**

**So, yes, review- because its awesome. :D**


	15. Almost the End

**Hi Hi Hi! :) Sorayah here and I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and reading our story! I have some cool news for you guys ! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! O.o Yeah I know SHOCKER but never fear part II is near! It'll still be under this story and stuff so you dont have to go looking for it or anything... you're on my nerves, MARISSA.**

**Mar: "No."**

**Sorayah: GO AWAY**

**Mar: "I'm the one who made you write right now, and besides, we'll be writing this chapter together! Switching scenes between Star and Amber."**

**Sorayah: Oh,,,,,, Okay then! Let's get on with shizz!**

**Chapter 15: It's Almost the End**

_She better find that rock fast. _Star thought to herself as she watched Amber walk out of the kitchen. "Lin, you need to go."

"Star, you need some common sense." Lin said, passively...unmoving, no emotion oin his face. He was unreadable. Across the room, Draco stood smirking. Memories of the two of them flashed before her eyes. Her crawling into his bed after a particularly scary nightmare. Him shoving cake in her face on her birthday. Them comforting each other after the death of their father. His horror-stricken face as he watched Star kill their sister. The sight of him, it crippled her. Stars knees began to buckle as she stared at Draco, willing herself not to cry. Not to show that he had broken her. Star felt Lin come up behind her and he placed his hand on her shoulder. _I'm here _She heard the words-or felt them without him having to say it.

)xXx(

Lin watched the expression on Star's face go from shock, to disbelief, to hurt. He had heard her cry herself to sleep so many times. But he had never seen her like this. She was so...broken. He walked up behind her and placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the girl who had always been so strong, so scary, so painfully annoying. The girl that he had watched kill people, save people and annoy the hell out of him. The girl he cared so much about...the girl he loved. (**Okay I had to throw that in there :) 3)**

)xXx(

Draco let out a laugh that sent chills down Star's spine. She stood a little taller with Lin next to her, reading herself for a fight. "Star, I have connections now. Connections that you and your little boyfriend here can't even imagine." Suddenly Draco had vanished and reappeared directly in front of Star, who didn't flinch.

"Tao. Shiki... traitor" Star muttered. Draco seemed taken aback by her comment.

"How do you know about Shiki? And since when am I a traitor? I didn't kill our sister...who was that again? Oh yeah! You." Draco's word stung, but Star didn't let it show...she'd once again equipped her visage with a blank but hard as steel expression. He wouldn't get the best of her again.

"Draco...I'm sorry." And then it began. Star punched Draco so hard his head snapped to the side but he quickly recoiled by vanishing and reappearing behind Star, kicking her in her spine. Star's knees buckled and she fell to the ground where she recieved another kick, this time in her nose, bloodying it. Lin's fists clenched.

"Star..." Filled with fury, Lin roundhouse kicked Draco. But Draco teleported across the room before any more damage could be done to his face. Suddenly six shirukin (ninja stars) materialized in Dracos hands. (Three in each hand) He threw them with such a force that one evaded Lin's magic blankie (heehee) and lodged itself in his leg. Lin's strangled cry threw Star into reached into her right boot and pulled out Ares. Pressing the raised insignia the twin orichalcum blades appeared out of both sides. Then she separated the sheath into two separate swords and prepared herself for battle. Blood was still dripping from her nose, making her appear even more sinister. She rushed at Draco and swung furiously but he was gone before she had realized it.

"Silly sister. You're not fast enough to-" but Draco never finished his sentence, because Lin had driven an extremely long dagger through his shoulder from behind. Shocked, Draco vanished and Star and Lin set off to find Amber.

)*(

_Why do all mansions have to be so big? Life must like hard workers or something..._

In the middle of her mental complaints, a sense took over her. Amber stopped tearing apart desks and, well, pretty much destroying the room, and stood there. Closing her eyes at the strength of this invisible aura, she realized something she wished she shouldn't have.

It was familiar.

Her eyes snapped back open as her worst fear was recongized. _That's the feel of a Taoist_. For a split second, at first, she was utterly terrified. Then of course, her usual anger set back in.

_Of Shiki._

Spinning her dagger between her fingers, working up her anger to consume any left over fear, she jerked it back and straight through the wall in front of her. Adding her right hand on top of the one holding her blade in the wall, she drug it down, splitting open the wall in front of her. The wall was so old anyway, parts of it gave way almost immediatly. And, surprise surprise, there wasn't another wall there.

It was a passageway. She spun her dagger once more, a nervous distraction, and stepped in.

)xXx(

Star and Lin walked down the never ending hallway, Star feeling more and more nautious with every step. Pictures of her family lined the walls. She took a sharp left and went up a flight of stairs. Running now, because she could feel the tears coming and had an urge to hide. Before she realized it she gone in a room and locked the door. She turned to look at the room she had entered and immediatly had regretted it. The room was particularly small, the walls were painted black and dotted with glow in the dark sick on stars. A bed with blue sheeting sat in one corner, a white dresser in the other. On the back wall, written in fancy handwriting were two words..._Star's Room. _She collapsed against the door and cried until she heard a knock. "Star, are you okay? Can I come in?" Lin said from the other side of the door.

"Sure." Star said moving away from the door to let Lin in, although this was something that she would usually discuss with Amber. _AMBER! _Amber was out looking for the stone! The whole reason they came here in the first place! She opened the door and rushed past Lin, going to where she thought the stone would be. The most important room in the house. _Dad's office. _She walked into the library to find it trashed and dust still floating in the air, causing her to couch. The secret entrance had already been opened, allowing her to go up the spiraling staircase easily. When she reached the top, she froze. She saw Amber, but right across from her was none other than Shiki.

)*(

"You! Again?"

"Still slow as ever... Amber."

It took her no time to fix her blade in a threatening position in front of her- seeing her enemy tossing the deep, pulsing blue stone up and down tauntingly. A bit of panic took over her a short moment, watching that jerk carelessly throwing around the item that was her only hope. But she pulled herself together, resorting back to anger.

"Don't sound so confident." She smiled lightly, her own personal hatred giving way to a different emotion. Her desperation of the moment vanished, and a feeling of finalty washed over her._ It's now or never... this fight. Everything I've done has led up to this. I'm not worried. I will protect Kit._

_**I will...**_

Without using her hand motion, she activated her Time Slowing (or, in another words, the speeding up of her own body) and lanched herself at Shiki.

_**Win.**_

It was the first time she had moved so fast in the Taoist Technique, but, still, felt no disappointment as Shiki brought up a small blade to protect his self. He had still blocked her move, but just barely. _No_, she thought,_ that's wrong_. A thin line of blood was falling from his arm to the floor below. She shoved her blade against his, then let them slide apart once she knew she wouldn't over power him that way. She jumped back to distance herself from him.

His eyes were narrowed. "Impossible. You're nothing but a failure... something I shouldn't have even created."

"It chose me though- didn't it?"

"What?"

"The power of Tao. I didn't die. That means I have the power and the right for this ability. Maybe... maybe I am a little clueless at using it, and almost every fight I come out of I'm injured. But that's okay. Because I... I'm not scared of you, Shiki. I just hate you." Another, less serious smile possesed her now. "A lot." Amber took a step back with her right foot, hearing a crunch from the now dead insect she knew was creeping up on her. _He's not winning this battle that easily_, she thought.

He seemed to be at a loss for words, just now realizing that Amber was in sync enough with her powers that she could sense other Tao energys. Amber didn't mind that at all- she was sick and tired of hearing his voice.

There was a single sound behind them, a clapping coming from none other than Star. "Man, I wish he'd take off that stupid head wrap so I could see his face right about now." Lin was leaned up against the wall beside her, smiling.

This just clicking in her head, Amber shouted, "Hey! How long have you been there- not helping me? This isn't a show!"

"The whole world is a stage, and it's... show time!" She fist pumped the air.

With a sigh, Amber muttered, "This isn't Sakura Was, either."

Lin, walking past Amber to stand for battle, whispered, "Don't ruin her fun. Let her be whatever she wants to."

"Well, she cant be a secret group in New York working against evil robots."

"It's called The New York Combat Revue, Amber." Star corrected, coming to stand with Lin. "And they're way cooler than that."

"I'm sure, Star."

"Good. You should be."

With a light chuckle, Lin pulled out his oracalcum weapon, ready to start. Star followed his lead as well.

"Well, Shiki." Amber addressed him, turning, "Give us the stone, or I'm not exaggerating when I say I will kill you."

It wasn't a split second after she spoke that her arm lashed upward- pieces of an abnormally large wasp falling around her. "Very well, then. I see your answer."

She lunged.

)*(

_Okay, so the Sakura Wars refrence wasn't the best idea, but hey, gotta make an entrance- right?_

Amber's dagger sliced Shiki' s arm and a trail of his blood trickled down onto the floor. Shiki seemed shocked, but didn't lose his composure. Star lunged and sliced in an X with her swords. But Shiki was already gone. _How am I supposed to do this? _But a swarm of tao-locusts attacked her before she coiuld answer her own question. _Amber's the only one that can attack him, so we've gotta stop them from attacking her. _

Star advanced to where Amber was in the room. Amber had her own variety of tao-bugs attacking her but Star managed to slice most of them away. "I've got these things, you go get the stone."

xXx

"Shiki, you have no right to hold that stone, it's powers were meant for good."

"Oh, but my plans are good - well for me anyways." Shiki cackled an evil, evil cackle and resumed his extremely cliche supervillian speech giving away all his plans to the protagonist because he thinks they will die shortly after or something. "You see when I bring back the taoists that once lived they will all worship and adore me. I will then lead them in wiping out the entire non - taoist race and rule the world without Anyone getting in my way."

Amber dove at Shiki, going faster than she could ever have imagined, and sliced with her dagger. CHING! Ambers dagger hit something solid. Something that was definetly not Shiki. She looked down and it felt like something had died inside of her. There in Shiki's hands was a blue stone, it was split completely in half.

"No!"

xXx

Ambers scream alerted Star for the worrst. She looked and saw Amber lying on the floor. She looked dead. Anger flloded over Staer and before she could think she was lunging at Shiki again. But before she could reach him, she felt a sharp sting in her shoulder and blacked out.

x

xXx

"Are you sure they're dead, Cale?"

"Yes sir, positive."

**TAAADAAAAA Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well part II will begin in the next chapter soo stay tuned. Sorry it took so long and please review! Lurve Sorayah :) **


	16. Slow Breathing

**Yep, here we are. Again. Anyway, this is Mar, starting off Part Two. Not much else really to say then. **

_**~Part Two~ **_

**Chapter One... or Sixteen...? O_o Let's go with that. Sixteen: Slow Breathing**

The moment her eyes were open, Amber launched into a crazy fit of coughing. She rolled over in a hard white bed, coughing off to the side. When it was over, she dropped her head back down, exhausted.

"You are awake."

It was the first time she realized that she had an IV in her arm, and a plastic band around her wrist. She didn't even hardly take a notice to Eve sitting in the corner. She just lyed there, head on top of her free arm.

"... Shall I get Sven? ..." Eve, realizing that Amber wasn't going to answer her, stood to leave.

But before she reached the door Amber muttered, "Where are they?"

"In Star's room. She is already awake."

"Star's okay. Lin?"

"Better than anyone else here. He is walking around, uninjured."

"No one... died?"

"No." Eves eyes slid to the side to glance at Amber shortly. "But Sven is angry. That was a stupid move to pull."

It was a while before Amber answered the small blonde. "You're telling me." And, with that, thier conversation was over. Eve left, probably to tell the others that Amber was alive. Amber, honestly, could care less.

Who cared wheather she lived or died, so long as she got what she wanted? And now, there was no chance of that ever, ever happening. Kit was going to die, so what did it matter? If she couldn't hold her own for the one person who meant everything, then it wasn't fair that she was still breathing.

But... why was she breathing?_ I... I'm alive. Star's alive. Lin's alive. Shiki's alive_, the last thought came bitter, but she continued,_ No one died in that entire battle. But Shiki had us, and... I don't... don't get it... _Her head started pounding, and she made an effort to pull herself up. Glancing at a cup of apple juice left on her table, she shook her head. _Why... why didn't he kill us when he had the chance?_ Suddenly, her anger snapped and she flung her arm out, knocking the side table and it's juice to the floor.

_What does it matter?_

"Quit toying with me!" She yelled. She didn't know if it was Shiki, or life that statement was directed to. But she was shaking with anger, and there was nothing she could do.

"Hey... is everything okay in here?" Train peeked in the room, concerned at her shouting. "Sven sent me to chec-"

"Go _away_!" She grabbed a tv remote set on the other side of her, and threw it at Train.

"Whoa, whoa, okay then!" He had moved the door to block the dangerous item as if it was a cement block, then quickly ducked out of her room.

_Screw this._ Amber yanked the IV out of her arm, and threw her legs over the bed. She pushed out of the room as if she were about to destroy the entire world, and started down a random hall.

Voices seemed to envade her mind, and she paused in the middle of the hall. Feeling woozy, she held her head. _"Oh, yes, ma'am, that's okay..." "I need morphine here..." "You can't leave until Wendnesday, sir."_

All the conversations seemed to swirl and blend. She felt feverish. As if the whole hospital were throbbing.

_"Yes, I need a lunch meal sent to room 712... Wakefield, Kit."_

Her head snapped up. _Wha- what...? No... not this soon..._

_712. _Amber spun and headed left, following the hospital signs for her sisters room number. Just when she turned to the correct area, her head pounding still, an arm shot out in front of here. "Excuse me, Miss Wakefield? Your file claims that you aren't allowed out of your room."

"N...no." Murmuring that one word wasn't easy, and she could feel a hot flush of sickness taking over her body. She tried to shove the arm out of her way, but the woman grabbed her arm instead.

"Either I can assist you back to your room number, or I will be forced to call security to do it for me." Come on... there isn't any other staff members right here, so why do I have to stumble on one so close...?

"Opps! Oh, nurse! I'm so sorry, but I accidentally hit this..." Her attention was moved from Amber to Train, as he stood there, hands up and acting like he hadn't done anything on purpose. A coffee pot on the area desk was now on the floor, in shards of glass, black coffee spilling everywhere. "I am so, so sorry."

"Oh..." the nurse released Amber and headed for Train, and as she bent over to pick the larger pieces, Train gave Amber a thumbs up.

She heard him say, "Oh, yeah, add it to the bill of Sven Volfied."

With a short smile, she continued to room 712. "Kit." She busted through the door, and stood there. Her sister was asleep, looking no better than Amber did. After a small hesitation, she fell to her knees at the side of her bed. "Kit... I'm so sorry... It's my fault... I destroyed your only hope for life. This is... my doing. I can't do it. I can't do the one thing I wanted to do." She leaned against the wall, feeling drained of life. "Now, the game is over. We didn't win. Nothing matters any more."

All of a sudden, her senses snaped at once. She turned her head to see that boy standing there. "Taoist." Was the first word out of her mouth. She stumbled up the best she could. "Why are you here?"

"No tricks. Not this time." He kept his eyes on Kit's face, not looking at Amber.

"Just... just answer me. Why are you here, right now?" It was hard to demand stuff like this feeling like she was about to collaspe. She was breathing hard, and she could feel the heat of fever, just standing there.

"Don't worry. I'm not helping Shiki. Of course, by this point... he may already know that."

"I don't care. You haven't given me any reason to trust you. So get out of here..."

"Or what? You'll kill me? You don't look so capable."

"Shut... shut up!"

He held up a flower, the first time Amber had noticed it in his hands. A rose. "Life or Death... is only what you choose of it. And even in your last seconds of life, you have a chance. A choice. Especially you." He finally lifted his eyes to hers. "You have a will, and a power over your own powers that is vaster than any I've seen. You..." he held out the rose to her, "have a choice. I'm just.. interested to see what your answer will be."

"I don't care. I don't have time for fortune cookies or suspicious characters. Go away."

He didn't move. "You _will_ have to choose, sometime."

"Look, I said I don't care! The one person I love is dying, I don't care about my life!" She knocked the rose out of his outstreched hand, and he didn't move.

"But... isn't she your life?"

The question caught her off guard, and she blinked. "I..."

"Just think on it. You still have a chance to protect her."

"No. I ruined the only chance I had to save her. I'm out of chances." Her fist clenched.

"..." he turned. "Chronos aren't as stupid as you think. Well, at least thier leader isn't."

"You mean... Sephiria...?"

"Yeah. You may wanna look in to that." And, just like that, he was gone. At first, she thought he had opened the door to leave, but then the nurse she had first encountered barged in.

"Okay, Miss Wakefield. We're returning you to your room." Train was behind her, making apologetic gestures.

"Y-yeah..." she glanced at Kit again, then started stumbling after them.

)*(

"Two days? Lying in a bed?"

"They were adamit." Sven was in a bad mood, not being able to smoke in the building. The group had been alternating between Star and Amber, seeing as they were the only ones this injured. Amber hadn't seen Star the whole time, and, to be honest, most of her time was spent sleeping that day. She was mostly sick with a high fever.

Amber hadn't mentioned to the others that the 'Memory Taoist' -as she had been calling him- had shown up, or the strange hint at Sephiria. She wanted to talk to Star about Chronos first.

Her head started to throb again. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Geez Amber, I didn't know you were the lazy type."

Her leg shot out and kicked Trains knee. "Ah, hey!"

"Sorry. Shikis poison must have had side effects." She rolled over away from them.

At Trains complaints, Sven meerly stated, "Don't stand near someone when you insult them, then. Or, how about not saying anything and keeping your mouth shut?"

"Well, I'm sorry! I didn't know I was going to need a knee replacement after stating the truth."

"_Sleeping_." Amber emphasized before the two started arguing again.

"Right. We'll leave, then. Call my cell if you need anything."

She didn't reply._ I don't need anything. I just... I just want to know what that guy meant back there._

_No_, she assusred herself, as the door closed. _Hes lying. You don't trust someone who tried to kill you once. Don't be so naive._

But she found herself wondering if there was a chance again.

And she found herself likeing that thought.

Alot.

**Okay, short, but I just felt like writing this. So. Double update~ Review, please?**


End file.
